First Summer Love
by PolkaDotSocks93
Summary: A/U Companion to "New Georgia Home". It's clear that Beth and Daryl have a happy story, but when did their love begin? This is the story of Daryl and Beth before they were newlyweds, back when Beth was a high school senior and Daryl was helping Hershel on the farm. This is the story of how their happy ending came to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Beth pulled into the driveway of her parents old farmhouse, cursing under her breath. Her truck had gotten a flat tire, and she'd barely managed to get it home. New tires were expensive, and she didn't have the money for it. She'd been a music teacher in town, but that wasn't enough money for a new tire. Angrily, she slammed the door to her truck, stomping up to the house. She hadn't even noticed that she was walking straight towards a gruff looking man in a cut off shirt. She bumped right into him startling herself.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin', girl!" He barked. Beth looked up at him, unsure of who he was. She stared at his rough appearance; she wasn't sure if he'd just murdered her entire family, or if he was the new farm hand her father had hired.

"Sorry." Beth muttered. The guy was rude, even if he was a potential axe murderer.

"'S alright." He mumbled. Beth walked up to the house, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Hey!" He called to her, she turned around. "You're tire's flat!"

"I know!" Beth replied, "I ain't got the money for a new one!"

The man walked up to her, keeping a good distance between them.

"Hey, uh, if you need a tire, well, I know a place to get some." He offered. Beth cocked her head slightly.

"I could use it. I'm kinda broke." Beth said. The man nodded.

"I'll tell you're dad where to go. I work over at Dale's Auto Shop in town. He'll set ya up." The man told Beth. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks. I 'preciate it." Beth said. The man nodded.

"No problem." He said, turning to walk toward the barn. Beth walked inside, looking for her mother. She found her mother in the kitchen, baking cookies.

"Mama! Who is that creepy guy?" Beth asked. Her mother, Annette, looked up, smiling slightly.

"That 'creepy guy' is your father's new farmhand. His name is Daryl Dixon. He's definitely rough around the edges, but he's harmless." Annette said.

"I ran into him just now. He told me where I can go to get a tire." Beth said.

"Why do you need a tire?" Annette asked.

"I've got a flat. I dunno how it happened, but it's flat. I barely made it home." Beth explained.

"I'll talk to your daddy." Annette said, "We'll see about getting you a new tire."

"I can buy it, Mama. I just need a good price." Beth said.

"Honey, we're not too poor that we can't buy you a new tire." Annette said. Beth laughed. Beth wanted to be independent, but Annette wanted to take care of her. That's how her mother was, Annette always wanted to take care of everyone. Beth grabbed an apple from the bowl on the kitchen counter, washing it off and taking a bite. Her father had a small apple orchard, and to her, there was nothing better than fresh apples. She sat down at the kitchen table, and began to do her homework. Beth was about to be a senior in high school, but was taking dual enrollment classes at Georgia State University that summer. She wanted to get a head start on her college credits, and figured that summer classes were the best way to do that. Beth was always a model student; she loved school, and she loved learning. She'd had straight A's in school, and was set to be the school salutatorian at the very least. She had an academic scholarship to Georgia State, so that's where she decided to take classes. She wanted to major in elementary education; she'd always wanted to be a first grade or kindergarten teacher. She loved kids, and she was excited about finishing up her senior year. She was engrossed in drawing Venn Diagrams for her Finite Mathematics course when she heard someone walk in, stomping loudly across the wooden floors.

"Mrs. Greene, when do you think Mr. Greene will be home?" It was the creepy guy from earlier. What was his name? Derrick? No. It was Daryl.

"He should be home in a few minutes. Call me Annette. Mrs. Greene makes me feel old!" Annette exclaimed, pulling a tray of cookies from the oven. She offered Daryl a cooled one and he took it graciously.

"We got a problem over in the pasture. Coyotes found their way through. They got into the chicken coop." Daryl explained. Beth watched him from the table, pretending to be studying. He looked strong, with large arm muscles and broad shoulders. His hair was shaggy, and he looked tired. The right knee in his pants had a hole, but Beth didn't figure he cared much.

"Oh goodness. I told Otis to fix that fence." Annette said.

"Don't worry. I'll get it all patched up by the end of the week." Daryl promised. Beth noticed he was much nicer around Annette. But then again, Annette had that effect on nearly everyone.

"How many of my chickens did they get?" Annette asked.

"Only one. But they got a whole mess of eggs." Daryl told her. Annette frowned, putting another pan of cookies in the oven.

"Thank you, Daryl, for tellin' me about it. I appreciate it. You gonna stay for supper?" Annette asked. Beth was unsure of this man. He could be scoping out the house, planning on making them all his food for the winter. Beth shook her head of those thoughts; she needed to quit watching all those crime shows.

"I'm not sure..." Daryl began. Annette stopped him.

"Since Shawn moved out, we have too many left overs. You'd be helpin' us out, really." Annette said. Since Beth's big brother, Shawn, had gotten married to Anna and moved to Marietta, there was a lot more food in the house. Beth didn't complain, it meant that her Oreo stashed was left generally untouched by anyone except Maggie, who occasionally wanted a midnight snack.

"I reckon I could stay." Daryl said quietly. Beth wasn't sure about this guy, but he didn't seem terrible. She was eager to see where this evening would lead, and more eager to make sure he wasn't going to kill everyone.

By dinnertime, Daryl and Hershel had gone out and begun to patch the fences. Annette had sent Beth to call them for dinner, and Beth wound up giving them a ride back to the house on the ATV. When they arrived at the house, Annette had dinner sitting on the table. Hershel walked up to his wife, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Miss Annette, what would I do without you?" He asked. Annette smiled.

"Probably go crazy." Annette said. Hershel laughed. Beth loved watching her parents interact, it was always very sweet. Annette, Hershel, Daryl, and Beth sat down at the table, Hershel saying the blessing before they ate. Beth's family had always been a church going family, and she liked it that way.

"Where's Maggie tonight?" Beth asked.

"Out with Glenn. You know how it goes." Hershel replied. Beth's older sister, Maggie, had been dating her boyfriend, Glenn Rhee, since her sophomore year of college. Maggie was almost five years older than Beth, but the two were extremely close.

Beth took a piece of chicken from the plate, cutting into it and taking a bite. She heard her mother speak up, and felt herself blush.

"So Daryl, Beth said you know where to get a tire." Annette Greene was a lot of things, but subtle she was not.

"Yes ma'am. Over at Dale's Auto Repair. He'll get you a good deal." He said. Beth swallowed her food, hoping the conversation wouldn't go any further.

"I noticed Bethy's tire was flat. I've been meanin' to get it fixed for a while, there was a leak in it." Hershel said.

"Daddy, it's no big deal. I can stop by after class tomorrow and get a tire." Beth said. She really didn't want her parents making a big deal.

"With what truck, Beth? Your tire's flat." Hershel replied.

"Daddy, I can change a tire. I have a spare." Beth said. She was the youngest, and she often felt that her parents treated her as such.

"I can do it." Daryl spoke up. Hershel, Annette, and Beth all looked at him. "I'm a mechanic over at Dale's." He added.

"Well, now won't that come in handy!" Annette said jokingly. Beth loved her mother's friendliness, but she wasn't so sure about Daryl.

"I reckon it will." Daryl said gruffly. Beth had finished eating, and asked to be excused from the table. She had more homework to finish, and she wanted to have the weekend free. She retreated to the study, cracking open her English literature book and finishing up Beowulf. She didn't quite understand it, but she was making an A in the class, and that was all that really mattered to her.

"Um, if ya want, I can change that tire 'fore I leave." She heard Daryl say. She looked up, smiling slightly. The more she looked at him, the cuter he was.

"That'd actually be really great, thanks." Beth said.

"I'll go take care of that now, I was about to head out." Daryl said.

"I'll come with you." Beth replied, following him as they walked outside. Beth stared at her '95 Ford F150. It'd been her father's old truck, and he gave it to her on her 16th birthday. It wasn't the nicest, but it was a truck, and she loved it. She had learned how to upkeep the car, just so it'd last a long time. Daryl got the jack, tire iron, and spare out of the truck bed, and set about the changing the tire.

"You get these tires rotated?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"I did it. I rotate the tires every few months or so." Beth replied.

"You've taken good care of this truck." Daryl complimented. Beth smiled; yes, she had take excellent care of that truck.

"Thanks. It was Daddy's before he gave it to me. I wanted it to last a long time, so I learned how to work on it." Beth explained.

"Ain't a lot of people who'll learn that." Daryl said. He didn't seem to be much of a talker. Beth didn't mind, she was shy herself. She could go the whole day without speaking to anyone, she preferred the quietness of her own thoughts. Daryl seemed to be the same way. Within minutes, Daryl was done with the tire, putting on the spare and loading the flat tire into the truck bed. He was covered in grease, and wiped off his hands with an old red rag.

"Thanks for helpin' me." Beth said. Daryl nodded.

"'S nothin'." Daryl said.

"Well, I told your Dad I'd be back tomorrow. I'm gonna head out. Night." Daryl told Beth. Beth smiled.

"Night. See ya tomorrow." Beth said. Daryl turned and left, hopping on to his motorcycle and driving away. Beth still wasn't sure about the guy, but he'd changed her tire, so he couldn't be all bad. She wasn't sure how he'd fair on the farm, but if we was nice to her, she'd be nice to him.

A week later, Daryl seemed to be adjusting to the farm slowly but surely. Beth had been so busy that most days she didn't notice him until he came in for dinner with Hershel. Beth was taking twelve hours that summer, and was very busy. Beth had finally gotten her tire fixed, thanks to Dale, a kind hearted man who helped her out tremendously. It was Thursday, and the stress of school had begun to catch up with Beth. She hadn't gotten much sleep over the past week, and hadn't eaten much, either. To top it off, her father had to go to the other end of the county to deal with a farmer's injured horse, which meant that Daryl was alone. Frustrated and stressed, Beth changed into some old work clothes and walked to the barn, where she found Daryl struggling to carry the load of the work by himself.

"Here, lemme help." Beth said, grabbing a bucket and filling it full of water. The horses needed to be washed down, and Daryl was behind.

"I got it." Daryl huffed, shoveling the used hay out of the stalls.

"Listen, Daddy's gotta work late an' I know it's hard to do by yourself. Lemme help you out." Beth said.

"Fine." Daryl mumbled. Beth always had a job to do on the farm anyway; but Hershel had a small chicken farm on his land, as well as an apple orchard. The work had become far too much for Hershel to bear alone, so he'd put an add in the paper. Beth began to wash the horses off, putting fresh feed in their feed buckets. Daryl had finally finished cleaning the stalls, and Beth helped him put down fresh hay. Beth loved working on the farm, it was relaxing for her.

"Thanks for helpin' me." Daryl said gruffly. Beth smiled. He seemed nice enough.

"I love workin' out here." Beth said, "Don't get to be out here near as much as I should 'cause of school."

"Why you in school durin' the summer?" Daryl asked, "You fail a class?"

"Nope. They're college classes. I wanna have a head start when I start college next fall." Beth explained. Daryl nodded.

"I sucked at school. I'm lucky I graduated." Daryl said.

"I'm no good at sports, and I'm too dorky to be in a club. School's all I got." Beth laughed. Daryl didn't seem to catch her sense of humor. He grunted in acknowledgement, and left the barn, moving on to the next task. Beth ran after him, wanting to see if he needed any help. Why did she care? Wasn't he being paid for this?

"Ya need any help?" Beth asked. Daryl turned around, seeming somewhat agitated.

"Gotta patch that dang fence." Daryl replied. Beth nodded. Daryl was already loading the posts, wire, and post hole diggers into the old farm work truck. Beth helped him, and climbed in the back. They stopped at the first location, and Daryl got out, setting to work without saying a word. Beth got out of the truck as well, and began staking the posts. Daryl seemed uncomfortable, but Beth didn't care. They needed to fix that fence, even if he got annoyed with her.

"How old are ya, anyway?" Daryl asked.

"Seventeen. Why?" Beth replied.

"Jus' wonderin'. You're real young to be in college." Daryl said.

"I'm not that young." Beth said, "How old are you?"

"Twenty six. Just had a birthday." Daryl responded flatly. He seemed entirely disinterested.

"Ah. When's your birthday?" Beth asked.

"June 12th." Daryl replied.

"Mine's in April." Beth said. Daryl didn't seem to care, but she wanted to say it anyway. It was nice to actually have someone to talk to. Beth had only ever had one boyfriend, Jimmy, and they'd broken up her sophomore year. It'd broken her heart, but she'd gotten over it. She didn't have very many friends, but the few she did have, she hadn't seen much. In truth, Daryl was the only person besides her parents she'd talked to all summer.

They'd finished one section of the fence by 5:30, but unfortunately Hershel wouldn't be home till very late. Daryl and Beth decided it'd be best to start on the next section, and they seemed to be making lots of progress. Daryl had managed to dig a hole for a post close to the barn, and Beth had carried the post from the truck to the hole. Unfortunately, she'd overestimated the distance from the hole to her toes. She put the post in what she thought was the hole; unfortunately for her, it was her right foot.

"OW!" Beth exclaimed, "Oh crap! Dangit that hurt!"

"Y'okay? What happened?!" Daryl asked as Beth jumped around. Beth sat down in the grass, pulling off her boot and sock, and revealed three crushed toes. Daryl squatted down next to her.

"What'd ya go an' do that for?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to, Daryl." Beth winced. She'd broken bones before, she'd had stitches, too. This really seemed to hurt though, and she had no idea why.

"You're gonna lose that big toenail." Daryl said, almost amused. Beth shot him a dirty look.

"Won't be the first time. But it really hurts." Beth said. She was trying to be tough, but failing miserably. She'd always had a high pain tolerance, but for some reason, this hurt more than she thought it would. Daryl helped her up, walking her over to the truck. He put her in the cab and climbed in himself, starting the engine.

"Wait—we still have a fence to finish." Beth said.

"No, I have a fence to finish. You'll be in the way." Daryl muttered gruffly.

"I wanna help!" Beth almost whined. She wanted to be out there. She wanted to help Daryl, and her dad. She didn't want to be put out of commission.

"There's no way you can finish. I'm takin' you back. Stop you're whinin'." Daryl barked. Beth sighed loudly, glaring at him. Daryl was frustrating, and she was stubborn. She didn't like not helping.

Daryl carried Beth into the house, sitting her down gently on the couch. He walked out before Annette could come in, and Annette just saw Beth laying on the couch, wincing in pain, with a swollen foot.

"Bethy, I thought you were supposed to be out with Daryl?" Annette asked.

"I was. I crushed my foot on one of the fence posts." Beth said. Annette came over, inspecting Beth's foot. She furrowed her brow and frowned.

"Ooh honey, you broke those three toes!" Annette exclaimed. Beth winced again.

"Yeah mama, I can see that." Beth said flatly. Annette glared at her.

"Not much you can do for that, besides stay off the foot. Sorry honey." Annette said, "I'll go get an ice pack from the kitchen."

"Thanks." Beth mumbled. Beth never liked getting hurt; it always slowed her down. She ran at a fast pace, and disliked anything that could potentially slow her down. Beth wished Daryl had let her continue, but he seemed ready to get rid of her. He didn't seem to like her very much, and Beth had decided she didn't care for him. He didn't seem friendly, and he'd been very quick to dismiss her. As Annette brought Beth an ice pack for her foot, she saw her dad's car finally pull up. Though she wanted to help her father, she was glad that he was home now to finish what she'd started. It was going to be a long summer with Daryl there, and Beth was grateful that her summer classes went all the way into July.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Sorry that the update has been so long in coming... Got married two weeks ago on Saturday, went on the honeymoon, then started my summer job. Oh, and me and my husband moved into my parents house until we're able to move to New Orleans in August. It's been crazy busy, but I promise that I'll be updating more soon!**

**Much love!**

**-A**

Chapter 2:

Over the next week, it had been established that Beth's toes had indeed been broken. So broken, in fact, that she was required to wear a special boot to walk. The break had managed to work it's way into Beth's foot, so the doctor had concluded that Beth would be in a boot for the rest of the summer, perhaps into August if the break didn't heal. For someone as independent as Beth, it was awful. Her father was afraid to let her help too much around the farm, afraid that it might strain her further. For Beth, it was frustrating, especially because it was usually her job to tend to the stables when Daryl wasn't around. Beth often found herself sneaking into the barn at odd hours, petting her favorite horse, Nellie, and giving the horses treats before Daryl came to work in the morning.

Daryl's schedule for work was two hours in the morning, and then usually four-six hours in the afternoon. Beth didn't keep track, she just knew that he was there every day. In fact, it had begun to irritate Beth, because she didn't like the idea of having him there as often as he was. For her, Daryl was an irritating distraction, and she felt uncomfortable when he was there. She didn't like the way that he watched her, like an animal stalking its prey. Or, at least that's how it felt to Beth. Annette insisted that Daryl was a wonderful, caring person, and that people just needed time to see it. _'Whatever', _Beth thought, _'He's only here through the summer anyway.'_

And that's how Beth tolerated Daryl; by looking forward to him leaving when the summer ended. After all, it was just a temporary farmhand position, right? Just until she and Maggie were able to help around the farm more?

It was Thursday, nearly a week and a half after breaking her toes, and Beth had limped inside after her literature class. She'd gotten her test back, she made a 97. Getting bad grades was really a rarity for Beth, in fact, she couldn't remember it ever happening. She carried her books inside, looking down to catch her purse before she dropped it. She walked inside, still trying to gather her armful of books and papers. She didn't even notice that she'd walked straight into Daryl.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'!" Daryl hissed. Beth looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, like me with my armful of books just _tried _to run into you. Yeah, totally." Beth snapped. Her foot hurt, and she was exhausted; today was not a day to make her angry.

"Third time you've walked right into me. You blind or somethin?" Daryl almost growled. Beth threw her books on the couch, putting her hands on her hips.

"Y'know, my dad's payin' you to work on the farm, not to be a jerk. Whatcha got against me? Huh? Am I that annoying?" Beth was pissed, and her voice began to rise.

"Whatever." Daryl mumbled, walking out of the living room and letting the front door slam behind him. Beth rolled her eyes, picking up her books and heading to the kitchen. She always found that the kitchen was the best place to do homework; her bedroom was much too distracting. She walked in to the kitchen and found a note on the counter it was from her mother.

"_Had to run to the store to get some stuff for supper tonight. Be back in a few. Love you! Mom." _

Beth grabbed an apple from the counter, and headed to the table to start her math homework. She had a test the next day, and she wanted to be prepared. She had a 96 average in the class, she wasn't about to lose that now.

Beth had been studying for about an hour when she heard her mother walk in. She was talking to someone. When Beth realized it was Daryl, she grunted. She didn't want to be near the man.

"So after we finally got Beth to try it, she found out she really did love Swedish meatballs. And now, I know whenever I wanna get on her good side, all I have to do is make these, and suddenly she's a happy camper." Annette said, unloading groceries on to the counter. Daryl followed behind her, carrying the majority of the groceries. Beth's ears perked up; if her mother was making Swedish meatballs, then today would be a good day. Annette, always a great cook, found the Ikea Swedish meatball recipe in a magazine somewhere years ago and decided to try it. Everyone in the family loved it, but Beth could devour an entire pan by herself.

"You ever had Swedish meatballs, Daryl?" Annette asked.

"No ma'am, can't say I have." Daryl replied. Annette smiled.

"Well, I guess that you'll try somethin' new again!" Annette exclaimed. Daryl's mouth turned upward slightly. Beth couldn't tell if it was a grin or not, but for some reason, Annette was the only one that Daryl was gentle with at all.

"'M lookin' forward to it." Daryl muttered.

"I just love it when you're here for supper. You need a good meal. Bachelors just tend to eat whatever they can get their hands on. That's how Shawn was, and that's definitely how Hershel was." Annette said.

"I cook sometimes. Eat a lot of squirrel though." Daryl said. Beth pegged him as the hunter type. He probably kept a freezer full of squirrel, Beth surmised.

"Well, Hershel was kind of a unique case. He already had Maggie, his first wife Jo died when Maggie was two. When I met 'em, they were livin' off of Hormel chili and red hot dogs." Annette laughed. Beth knew that Maggie had a different mom and that Shawn had a different dad, but that never seemed to matter. Shawn had the last name Greene, and Maggie always called Annette mom.

"I didn't know you weren't Maggie's real mom." Daryl said, almost whispering.

"I didn't give birth to her, but she's mine. She's always been mine. I love her just the same as I do Beth. Bethy was a complete surprise; we didn't think that we could have any more kids. Then one day, I went to the doctor, thought I had the flu. Along came Bethy seven months later!" Annette laughed loudly. Daryl joined her. Beth groaned silently; this creeper shouldn't know her whole life's story.

"Mama, you're talkin' Daryl's ear off." Beth said.

"I don't mind." Daryl replied sharply.

"You're not a talker." Beth snapped.

"For Mrs. Greene I am." Daryl mused. Of course, he had a thing for her mom. That was just gross. Beth rolled her eyes, grabbing her book and heading up to her bedroom. She closed the door and fell onto her bed, closing her eyes and sighing heavily. She didn't like Daryl invading her personal space. But, she didn't really like _anyone _invading her personal space. Beth was an introvert, and she didn't like people coming in to her little world. But, Beth knew the summer would fly by, and she probably wouldn't have to see Daryl anymore. Only a little while longer. She could do this.

Two hours later, dinner was ready. Maggie and Glenn were there for dinner, as was Daryl. Everyone had nearly finished eating when Hershel spoke.

"So Bethy, Maggie. Y'all know I'm getting older now, and I can't do all the work on the farm that I used to. And Daryl here has been the biggest help to me that I could've ever asked for. He's been such a big help to me that I've hired him as my first worker. He's gonna be workin' year 'round. Otis, of course, will be workin' as well, and they'll be a huge help to me. Come next spring, we'll have 200 head of cattle, and they'll be helpin' us tend 'em all. Brother Douglas also agreed to come to come to work for me. And Daryl will be the head farm hand. Daryl, you've been the biggest help. I can't imagine doin' any of this without you!" Hershel said, patting Daryl on the back.

"Thanks Hershel... I really appreciate it. I really do." Daryl said softly.

"What?! I thought he was only gonna be here for the summer!" Beth exclaimed. She had meant for that thought to stay inside her ...

"Bethy." Maggie muttered, elbowing Beth in the ribs. Beth stomped her foot underneath the table.

"Now Beth, Daryl is the best farm hand I could've asked for. Of course he's gonna work year round. I couldn't do this without 'im." Hershel said. Beth hated when he was trying to be reasonable.

"And we're so proud he's with us. Like another member of the family." Annette said, taking Daryl's hand and patting it. That was the last straw. This guy was creepy, and apparently no one could see it.

"Seriously? Mama, he's got a thing for you! How can you not see that? This is such a bad idea!" Beth began to raise her voice, and Hershel stopped her.

"Elizabeth Louise Greene! I've heard enough of your static! Now Daryl is a fine young man and we're proud to have him. I did not raise you to act like this, and I'll not put up with it!" Hershel shouted. Beth rolled her eyes; he was always taking everyone else's side but hers.

"Yeah, dad. Whatever." Beth muttered.

"Do. Not. Start." Annette said. She wanted to keep the peace; Beth didn't care.

"Yeah, take his side. Whatever. This is a bad idea. He probably won't make it that long, he'll probably be in jail soon." Beth said. She always had a problem with putting the shovel down. Apparently, that comment was too much.

"You don't know nothin'!" Daryl exclaimed, leaving the table. Beth didn't realized that she'd been grinning in satisfaction, until a firm slap to her face brought her back to reality.

"Go to your room. Now." Annette growled. Hershel had always been stricter, but when you were in trouble with Annette, all bets for forgiveness were off. Beth swore that her mother was more terrifying than the devil himself when she was angry. Once, Maggie had thrown a fit in K Mart when Beth was three. Annette spanked Maggie all the way up the candy aisle. Beth had angered Annette to the point of fury, and she immediately regretted that decision.

Beth stomped up the stairs, slamming the door behind her. She didn't regret what she said. She was sure that Daryl would be in jail before the summer was even over; and the thought didn't sit well with her. Now she didn't have the summer's end to look forward to; she was stuck with this guy.

Beth had been grounded for her incident at the dinner table, and it'd been giving her cabin fever like never before. Suddenly, the introverted Beth had the urge to get out and do something bad. She'd never been a rebellious teen; Maggie had held that position dutifully for years. However, Beth was suddenly wanting to sneak out. She grabbed her phone and text her friend, Amy, hoping something would be going on that night. It was Friday in a small town. She hoped that someone from school would be having a party.

"_Hey girlie. Anything going on tonight? I'm DYING in this house!" _Beth sent. Amy replied quickly.

"_Party at Tara Chambler's house. Her sis is out of town. I'm going over there around 10:30." _

"_Take me with you!" _Beth begged.

"_Sure. Want me to pick you up?" _Amy asked.

"_Yes yes yes!" _Beth replied.

"_Ok! See you then. I'll turn the lights off when I drive by ;)" _Amy said.

"_Awesome. See ya! :)" _Beth said. She felt like a criminal mastermind. Rebellion was liberating. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner?

True to her word, Amy arrived at 10:30, turning the lights off as she waited at the end of the driveway. Beth's parents were already asleep, so it wasn't hard for her to sneak out. She was surprised she hadn't woken the dogs, but she was happy that she'd managed to pull it off. She ran to the end of the driveway, getting in the car. Amy, who was her usual bubbly self, was applying lipgloss via her rear view mirror.

"Woo-hoo! Beth Greene is sneakin' out!" Amy exclaimed.

"You bet! I cannot wait to go to this party." Beth said, "Do you know who all's gonna be there?"

"I have no clue. I'm guessin' some of Tara's friends. I dunno." Amy replied. Tara was a friend of theirs, that had just graduated. She had secured a desk job at the Sheriff's Department until she could be trained as a deputy.

When they pulled up, there were only a few people that Beth and Amy recognized. Their friend, Kelli was there, as was Beth's ex boyfriend, Jimmy. They were on semi-good terms, but it was still awkward to see him. She wasn't sure what they should do, so they quickly found Tara.

"Hey lovelies! Ya made it!" Tara said, hugging them both.

"Yes we did! Bethy snuck out to come!" Amy said excitedly. Beth smiled widely. She'd never been to a party before.

"Well, Bethy, since ya snuck out, how bout we get you a drink? Ya look thirsty." Tara said. Clearly, she'd been drinking heavily; her speech was slurred. She handed Beth a fruity alcoholic drink. Beth drank, enjoying every sip. Soon, Tara handed her another fruity drink, and she drank that, too. She was beginning to feel a slight buzz, when a guy came over to her.

"Hi. I'm Zach... You look familiar." He said. Beth smiled. She knew she had literature with him.

"You're in my lit class." Beth replied. He smiled.

"I thought I recognized you. You a freshman?" Zach asked.

"Junior. In high school." Beth replied, "About to be a senior in August."

"I''ll be a sophomore in August." Zach said, leaning against the wall. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

"Thanks." Beth muttered nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Zach was cute, but she was unsure of how to deal with him.

"Maybe I could get your number? We could hang out sometime. Or study or something." Zach suggested.

"I'd really like that." Beth said. Zach smiled, but someone was calling his name in the next room.

"Hold on, okay? I'll be right back." Zach said. He left, and Beth was standing alone. Amy was flirting with some of the football players, but Beth didn't really know anyone. She began to drink a lemonade mixed with vodka, and felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey there, beautiful." The voice said. Beth turned around. The man was in his early twenties, it appeared, and that made Beth uncomfortable.

"Um... Hi." Beth muttered. The guy was cute, but she was still unsure about him.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Randall. I went to school with your sister, Maggie." Randall said. Beth nodded.

"That's cool. So you're what...21?" Beth asked. Randall nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"Maggie never told me she had such a pretty sister." Randall said, grinning widely. Beth cringed slightly, this guy made her uncomfortable. By now, though, she was drunk, but all she really wanted to do was go home.

"Maybe we could take a walk?" Randall asked. Beth looked around, hoping for Amy or Tara to notice. But no one was around. He seemed nice enough, Beth tried to tell herself.

"Sure." Beth replied. After three of the lemonade-vodka mixed drinks, along with the three fruity drinks and two shots of tequila she'd had, Beth was in no condition to walk.

Randall guided her outside, and the two began walking. Beth was feeling sleepy, and wanted to go home. She had forgotten exactly where she was, and was beginning to panic when Randall led her further up the road.

"It's a nice night. I was afraid it'd either be too muggy or the weather would be bad." Randall said.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's nice. I wasn't really plannin' on comin' till tonight." Beth said. Randall had walked closer to Beth, and she tried to create more distance. He'd become her shadow, and she didn't like it. He was much larger than her, and it was becoming a problem.

"You're really beautiful, Beth." Randall slurred. Clearly he'd been drinking a little too. By now, they were nearly half a mile from Tara's house .

"Thanks." Beth said, smiling slightly.

"I'd like to get to know you better." Randall said.

"Then ask me questions or something." Beth replied.

"That's not what I meant." Randall chuckled, almost darkly.

"Well, then let's hang out." Beth said. Randall stopped. By now, they were nearly in the woods.

"That's not what I meant either." Randall said, this time his voice was dark. He pulled Beth close to him, and kissed her roughly.

"Let go of me." Beth said. Randall didn't stop. He dug his fingers into her biceps, causing Beth to squirm and squeal in pain.

"I wanna get to know you, Beth. Come on. It'll be fun. You didn't come to the party to be bored." Randall said.

"Seriously, you're hurting me Randall. Let go please." Beth said.

"I wanna get to know you." Randall repeated, dragging her toward the wooded area.

"Stop! Randall, stop! Please!" Beth cried.

"We're gonna have fun. You don't wanna be bored. I promise it'll be fun." Randall said. He began to grab her hips, pulling at her waist and trying to kiss her roughly. Beth began to scream as loud as she could, fighting him.

"STOP! STOP! RANDALL PLEASE!" Beth screamed loudly. Randall had dragged her into the woods, near a house that was at the end of the gravel road. The lights were on in one room; Beth hoped that she could wake this person with her screaming.

"We're gonna be close after this, Beth." Randall slurred. Beth slapped him hard, and Randall threw her against a tree.

"Shut up!" He yelled, "Shut up now!"

"Just let me go! Please, we can talk later. We can have fun later. Just not now. Please, just let me go." Beth begged. Randall grabbed her by the throat, throwing her to the ground and ripping her shirt. Beth cried, screaming, hoping and praying that someone would hear.

"We're not gonna stop. I'm gonna make sure you're not bored." Randall said. Beth began to claw and scratch, but Randall grabbed her wrists so tightly that she thought her wrists would snap. She began to scream so much that her voice began to crack; she hoped it was loud enough to hear. Randall tried to cover her mouth but she bit him, and he cursed, slapping her in the face.

"Stop, please stop." Beth sobbed. She tried to struggle, but she knew no one was coming. She knew that Randall was stronger than her. She kicked and screamed, but Randall had ripped her shirt to pieces, and had bloodied her lip. She closed her eyes as Randall began to scream at her, hoping and praying for a guardian angel.

"You stupid slut, shut up! You're gonna wake up everyone!" Randall yelled. He reaked of alcohol, it made Beth sick. Randall had begun to undo his belt when Beth heard a voice that sounded like an answered prayer. Never in a million years would she have been prepared for what happened.

"Randall Culver, if you don't get the hell off of that girl, I'll knock your head clean off."

Beth recognized that gruff voice. It was Daryl Dixon.

"Shut up Dixon." Randall said, "You ain't gonna do nothin'. She wanted it."

"That's a load of crap and you know it." Daryl said, pulling Randall off of Beth. He threw the boy into a tree, grabbing his shirt and picking him up off of the ground. "Wanna lie to me again?"

"You ain't gonna hurt me." Randall chuckled condescendingly. Then, without warning, he spit in Daryl's face. "When I'm done there ain't gonna be nothin' left of little Beth."

Daryl flew into a rage, punching the boy over and over, Beth backed herself into a tree. She could barely see through the tears in her eyes, and then, Daryl stood up. He took off the leather vest he was wearing, the one he always wore at the farm, and handed it to her.

"Here, Beth." He said, "Put this on."

Beth nodded, and slipped the vest on around her. She recognized the angel wings on the back, and she pulled her knees into her chest, and rocked back and forth. Daryl was on the phone with the sheriff's department, explaining what happened.

"Yeah, man. Just come out here and get 'im. I ain't gonna wait around all night. But I ain't takin' that girl to the hospital. I ain't gonna get no one else involved." Daryl said over the phone. He hung up after the conversation, and crouched beside Beth.

"I heard you screamin' outside my house. I looked out my window and saw it was you." He whispered. Beth cried, but managed to mutter out words.

"I didn't think anyone would hear me...I just wanted to go home, I didn't mean for..." Beth began, but Daryl stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I understand. I know Randall, he ain't good. My buddy is a deputy, he's on his way here. Do your parents know you're here?" He asked.

"No." Beth whispered.

"I won't say nothin'." Daryl said. Why was Daryl being so nice? Beth didn't know. Within a few minutes, Daryl's friend arrived, and Beth recognized him. It was Rick Grimes, who her father had practically adopted years ago. He'd lived with the Greene's until he got married, and he was like an older brother to Beth.

"What we got here?" Rick asked. Daryl quietly explained what happened, and pointed to Beth. The color drained from Rick's face, and he walked over to Beth.

"Bethy...Oh no..." Rick whispered, pulling Beth into a hug. He held her tightly, whispering.

"You know her?" Daryl asked, clearly surprised.

"She's my baby sister." Rick said, "Her dad basically adopted me."

Daryl grunted. "Great. Just great. Look, we need to get her inside or somethin'." Daryl said.

"I'm gonna take Randall down to the station. We'll bring Beth tomorrow to press charges. You take her to your place, I'll talk to Hershel. We'll get this sorted out, but Randall and I are gonna have fun." Rick said darkly. Beth sniffed. She didn't want her parents to know, but she knew that since Rick was involved, her parents would know soon. Rick wrestled a punch drunk Randall into his patrol car, while Daryl walked Beth back to his house. His house was the one with the bedroom light on, the one she'd screamed in front of. Clearly, he heard her, and he helped her inside. She sat down on the couch, and Daryl went down the hall. He returned with a large t shirt and baggy sweatpants, and Beth went to the bathroom to change.

The house was simple, only one bedroom and one bathroom. It was small, but well kept. Daryl clearly took pride in his home. Beth changed and came back to the living room, trying to dry her eyes. Daryl had been unbelievably kind to her, even after how poorly she treated him. Beth felt so bad, and wanted to make it right.

"Daryl, listen... I am so, so sorry about that stuff I said to you." Beth began, sitting next to him, "I went to that party with Amy tonight, and I thought that it'd be fun, and it wound up like this. And you didn't have to come outside, especially after you saw it was me. But... Thanks. Seriously, you saved me. I'm just sorry. I feel so bad, 'cause if you hadn't been there it would've ended a lot differently."

"'S nothin'." Daryl shrugged. Beth reached forward and hugged him tightly.

"Daryl, I know I get on your nerves. And, I know that we got off on the wrong foot or whatever. But you saved my life." Beth said.

"I guess I'm not the easiest person to get along with." Daryl said gruffly.

"I'm not either." Beth replied.

"Well, I don't wanna argue with you anymore. I'm sorry, Daryl, again. There's still good people in the world, you're one of 'em." Beth added. Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

"You would've done the same thing." Daryl said.

"You're my friend, Daryl. Thanks." Beth said, kissing Daryl's cheek lightly. He winced, but said nothing. The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours, Beth still in shock at the events of the evening. She knew her parents would never let her out of their sight again, but she was so grateful for Daryl. As they sat in silence, Beth made a promise that she would befriend the man that had rescued her, even if the two clashed often. Beth had been totally wrong about Daryl, and she wanted to make things right. Daryl wasn't the type to wind up in jail, and now she knew that. Beth wasn't really sure what kind of guy Daryl was, but she knew that she had a long time to figure it out. For now, Beth knew that Daryl was someone who stood up for other people, and come to other's aid without thinking twice. Beth saw Daryl as a completely selfless human being, someone who did the right thing. And that night, as she sat on his couch, she felt safe and protected.

Yes, Beth decided she would befriend Daryl Dixon, and she would figure out the different components to the mysterious Daryl Dixon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Sorry this chapter is so slow in getting up...I'm kind of having writers block, but definitely want to continue this and New Georgia Home. Your reviews have been incredible! I love you all!**

**-A**

Chapter 3:

Beth knew she would be in trouble when Rick called her parents. She also knew that she deserved every bit of what she got. She knew that if she was irresponsible enough to sneak out, she needed to be prepared for the consequences. She woke up early the next morning, just after sunrise on Daryl's couch. Daryl was asleep in the chair next to her, snoring softly. Beth took the blanket he covered her with and placed it on him gently, hoping he'd sleep a while longer. Beth walked to the small bathroom, putting her hair up in a ponytail with the elastic band she'd worn on her wrist. She splashed some water on her face, and remembered she was wearing Daryl's clothes. She turned off the light in the bathroom and went down the hallway, accidentally walking into Daryl. This time, however, instead of getting angry, he grabbed her arms gently to catch her.

"I'm really sorry. I just don't pay attention." Beth said sheepishly. She was afraid he'd be angry, instead his demeanor was completely different.

"I didn't see you. This hallway is dark." He replied. Beth smiled slightly.

"Thanks for the blanket, Beth." Daryl added, poking his head out of the bathroom, "I 'preciate it."

"It's nothin'." Beth said, "I owe you a lot."

Daryl smiled slightly, and Beth smiled back. He had a beautiful smile, Beth thought.

"There's food in the kitchen. Help yourself." Daryl told her. Beth nodded, and rummaged through the kitchen. She decided she'd make him breakfast, too. She made eggs and bacon, and managed to make biscuits and gravy as well. Daryl watched her intently from the kitchen table as she fried the bacon in an old skillet of his, and as she took the biscuits out of the oven. She sat down all of the food on the table, and Daryl looked at it all happily. He took a bite of the biscuit and smiled, Beth was unsure of what he was smiling at.

"You're nearly as good of a cook as your mama." Daryl said.

"Thanks." Beth said quietly, taking a bite of bacon, "I got the cooking skills. Maggie didn't."

"Really?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded.

"She never cared for it... Still doesn't. She lived off pizza when she moved to Atlanta for college, 'cause we were thirty minutes away. That's kinda how she met Glenn. He was the pizza delivery guy. He delivered to her place like four times a week." Beth replied.

"I ain't ever ordered pizza." Daryl admitted. Beth smiled.

"Me either." Beth said.

"Really? Ain't teenage girls into that kinda stuff?" Daryl asked.

"Not me. We never ate pizza growin' up unless Mama made it...We didn't have a whole lotta money when I was real little." Beth said.

"I never had a whole lotta money." Daryl said, "This is the richest I've ever been and I'm barely makin' it."

"Daddy used to be an alcoholic." Beth explained, "He lost his practice, so until he got his license back, Mama had to work, and daddy did odd jobs."

"When'd he get his practice back?" Daryl asked.

"I was maybe...Five? Six? I don't know. All I remember is sometimes we didn't have enough money for the electric bill and it'd get cut off. And sometimes we didn't have enough money to buy gas or groceries." Beth replied.

"I woulda never guessed." Daryl said, eating the last of his eggs.

"Not many people do. Everyone just assumes we've always been well off, and we haven't." Beth said. She could feel Daryl's opinion of her change, but she didn't know in which direction.

"I was always poor." Daryl said, "My folks never had nothin'. We were always broke. My dad was a drunk, Merle was always in juvie, and my mom died when I was six."

"Who's Merle?" Beth asked.

"My older brother. He was a screw up meth head, but he ain't no more. He's a sheriff's deputy." Daryl replied.

"That's cool." Beth said, "Both of you turned out really well."

"Not at first. Merle was a meth head for a long time." Daryl said. Beth could feel that he didn't want to divulge too much information, so she didn't press it. The two sat in silence for a while, until Beth finally spoke.

"I'm gonna be grounded until I graduate." Beth said.

"No ya ain't." Daryl told her.

"Yep. But it's my fault, I was the one that snuck out. I shouldn't have." Beth replied.

"How many times you snuck out before?" Daryl asked.

"Never." Beth told him, "I'd never drank before that night either. Daddy always said drinkin' moonshine would make you go blind."

"Ain't nothin' out there worth seein' anyway." Daryl replied, "But if this is your first offense, I'd say you'd get off real easy."

"I doubt it. I made the mistake, I have to pay the consequences." Beth said.

"But your daddy's a reasonable man..." Daryl began.

"Until you make him mad. And you already saw how my mama can be." Beth laughed slightly.

"I thought she'd knock all your teeth out. For such a tiny woman, she don't play around." Daryl said.

"No, she doesn't. None of us made the mistake of getting lippy with Annette Greene more than once growin' up." Beth said. Daryl laughed.

"I don't have a thing for your mom, by the way." Daryl said, "She just...Reminds me of someone I knew."

"I shouldn't have said that. Who does she remind you of?" Beth asked.

"Mrs. Irma. Her and her husband Dale adopted me and my brother after my dad went to jail. I was ten." Daryl said. Beth nodded.

"So Dale...The guy who owns the auto shop. He's your dad?" Beth asked. Daryl nodded.

"Dale and Irma couldn't have a kid of their own, and they got us when we were put in foster care. Merle...He was really rough, but he loved 'em. They got him outta jail for a while, but then Mrs. Irma died when he was 19. He took it really rough." Daryl explained.

"Losin' a parent is always hard..." Beth said.

"Life was really good, I guess Merle felt like it wasn't fair. But he forgot that Dale lost his wife, and I lost a mom two—twice—just like he did. Merle's had a lot of sad times in his life." Daryl said.

"I just had one." Beth said.

"What's that?" Daryl asked.

"My little brother died when I was seven." Beth told him. She didn't know why she'd chosen to mention Matthew to Daryl, but she did. Matthew had been born when she was two, and the two of them had been extremely close. The family never really talked about Matthew; it'd been too painful for Hershel and Annette.

"I'm sorry." Daryl said.

"Maggie and Shawn kinda blamed me for it for a long time... Sometimes I stil feel like Mama and Daddy do." Beth muttered.

"Well, how'd he die?" Daryl asked.

"It was durin' the summer. Maggie and Shawn wouldn't play with me 'n Matthew, 'cause Matthew was always taggin' along, getting in the way. I was supposed to be watchin' him, but I wanted to play with Shawn and Maggie so I made him stay at the house, and he came out behind me, but I didn't see him. He saw a flower he wanted near the pond—the Cherokee Roses were his favorite—and he tried to grab it and fell in. We didn't find him for two hours." Beth said, beginning to cry, "I should've stayed with him."

"You didn't know." Daryl said, "But my dad blamed me for my mom's death."

"How?" Beth replied, wiping her eyes.

"Said if I'd come home sooner I could've stopped her from settin' the house on fire." Daryl replied.

"You couldn't know that." Beth said.

"Neither could you." Daryl replied.

The two began to clean up the kitchen, Beth washing all of the dishes and Daryl sweeping and wiping off the table. Beth had to admit that she liked Daryl; he didn't judge her, he didn't hold anything against her, he just listened. Beth kicked herself for being so single minded before, and tried to make amends. By 10:00, Daryl called Rick to let him know they were awake, and to see if he'd called Hershel and Annette. Beth waited anxiously as he got off of the phone, and sat in the chair across from her.

"What'd he say?" Beth asked, biting her fingernail.

"Um...He called Hershel and Annette 'bout an hour ago. He just left their place, they're with him." Daryl said. Beth grimaced, and realized that in the scuffle with Randall, she'd lost her phone.

"I don't have my phone with me...I lost it." Beth said. Daryl pulled out his phone, and offered it to her.

"You need to call your folks, now." Daryl told her. Beth nodded, dialing her father's number. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hello, this is Hershel Greene speaking." Hershel answered.

"Daddy?" Beth whispered.

"ELIZABETH LOUISE! Where are you? Who are you with? We've been trying to track you down since last night!" Hershel began to yell incoherently, and Beth winced.

"Daddy, daddy. Did Rick come by?" Beth asked.

"We're with him right now! He told us everything! Our seventeen year old daughter snuck out of the house—while she was grounded—and nearly, very nearly, got herself killed! I'm so mad at your right now..." Beth could sense Hershel was about to threaten her life.

"Daddy, I know. I didn't expect that, at all. But Daryl helped me out. He kinda saved my life. I know you're angry, and I know I messed up. I deserve all that." Beth said. Her father suddenly grew quiet, and the silence seemed to last an eternity.

"Bethy, you've never done anythin' like that before. We could've lost you last night, do you understand? Do you understand why I'm so upset?" Hershel asked.

"Yes sir, I do." Beth replied.

"You need to go to the station. Have Daryl take you. We'll meet you there and we'll talk more." Hershel said quietly.

"Okay Daddy." Beth said.

"I'll see you there. I love you." Hershel said.

"I love you too." Beth replied, hanging up the phone. She leaned her head back in the chair, and Daryl looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Mama and Daddy are gonna kill me." Beth said.

"I doubt that. They love you." Daryl said, "I did a lot worse than that at your age."

"I've always wanted to keep from disappointing them." Beth said, "I messed up."

"Well, we'll see when we get to the station." Daryl said. He motioned for her to get up, and the two went to the Sheriff's office. When they arrived, they saw Rick, Hershel, and Annette waiting on them. Annette and Hershel thanked Daryl and Rick, but they didn't speak to Beth at first. Beth was concerned that they wouldn't speak to her again, and she began to fight tears as she filled out the necessary paperwork to press charges against Randall.

"Looked 'im up, this ain't the first time he's done this." Rick said. Beth cringed; he'd done this before?

"So what does that mean, Rick?" Annette asked.

"It means, next time he goes to jail for a long, long time if he's found guilty." Rick explained. Beth began to cry as she identified Randall, and Hershel put his arm around her.

"He can't hurt you, honey." Hershel said, "I won't let him."

"I'm so sorry daddy." Beth said, "I should've known better."

Hershel didn't say anything; instead, he walked out, and Beth was unsure of what to do. She began to cry as Annette followed Hershel, and Rick hugged Beth.

"Beth, they lost one kid, I don't think they could handle losing another. I think this is too much for 'em right now." Rick explained. Beth didn't know what to do; she just wanted to go home. After a few minutes, Hershel and Annette came back, and the three were clear to head home. Beth hugged Daryl, thanking him profusely, and got in the car with her parents. Hershel told Daryl he'd see him on Monday, and then got in the car with Annette and Beth. The three were silent on the car ride home, until they pulled up to the house. Beth was unsure of how to proceed, until Annette called her over.

"We need to talk." Annette said. Beth nodded, sitting down on the living room couch with her mother.

"You know what you did wrong, I don't have to tell you. Bethy, we almost lost you. You could've been killed. We're supposed to keep you from that stuff, that's why we tell you not to get involved in all that." Annette said.

"I didn't know." Beth cried. Annette nodded.

"I know you didn't. But honey, your dad can't lose another child. I can't lose another child. We can't lose our baby." Annette began to cry as Hershel came in the room.

"I was more mad that I couldn't protect you than anything." Hershel said, "I expected this kind of stuff from Maggie, but never from you."

"I know, Daddy." Beth replied, "I just...I just wanted to be rebellious. I didn't think. I'm so sorry I hurt you, both of you."

Beth felt horrible. Not only had she upset her parents, but now they couldn't trust her. She hated herself for it.

"But, that bein' said, I know you're sorry. I can see it in your eyes, Bethy. You're easy to read. Maggie could lie straight to your face and you'd never know. Shawn is a terrible liar. But you... Your face gives away every emotion." Hershel said.

"I'm just really sorry." Beth said. Hershel pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"I just don't want to lose you, Beth. I want you to do the right thing." Herhsel said, "And you'd better be thankful for Daryl Dixon."

"I am, Daddy. I apologized to him for how I was before... He's a really good person." Beth said.

"He's the best, that's why I hired him. I knew I wouldn't regret it." Hershel replied. Beth smiled.

"But, for sneakin' out, you're not off the hook." Annette piped up, "You're gonna lay low the rest of the summer. And by lay low, I mean you won't be associatin' with any of those friends of yours who were at that party."

"Yes ma'am." Beth replied. She could deal with being grounded if her parents didn't kill her.

"Well, let's put this behind us. More than anything, I'm just glad you're okay." Hershel said. Beth didn't want to fight either, she was just glad to be home. She went upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her. She sat on her bed, sighing heavily. She reached over beside her bed and grabbed her guitar, and began to strum. For some reason, her mind wandered to Daryl, and it made her think of a song. Beth had always been highly musical, learning how to play the guitar, banjo, piano, and violin by the time she was twelve. She made money by teaching at a music studio in town, and by playing at restaurants and bars occasionally. She closed her eyes as she began to sing:

"_It's unclear now what we intend, _

_we're alone in our own world_

_And you don't wanna be my boyfriend,_

_And I don't wanna be your girl,_

_And that, that's a relief_

_We'll drink up our grief_

_And pine for summer_

_And we'll buy a beer to shotgun_

_And we'll lay in the lawn_

_And we'll be good"_

She finished the song, and began to play another, this one a particular favorite of hers:

"_And if you only die once I wanna die with_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people there's one killing me_

_And if we only die once, _

_I wanna die with you _

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people there's one killing me_

_And if we only die once, _

_I wanna die with you _

_Last night I think I drank too much, yeah_

_Call it our temporary crutch, hey_

_With broken words I've tried to say_

_Honey don't you be afraid_

_If we got nothing we got us"_

Beth put her guitar away, laying back on her bed. She began to drift off to sleep, thinking of the events of the weekend. _"I need to quit acting like a child"_ Beth thought, _"I need to be kind. I need to quit being selfish. I need to grow up." _Beth decided it was time to put away the selfish, childish things. Those things had hurt her family, those things had hurt Daryl. She decided she wasn't going to hurt anyone anymore; things would be different from now on. As she slipped into sleep, she knew that she would wake a different person.

By Monday, classes had resumed as usual. She was still in the boot, and she was eager to get home. She wanted to help her mother with dinner, and help Daryl in the stables. When class got out she drove home as quickly as she could, smiling widely the whole way. However, her happy mood was dampened when she got a text as she pulled into her driveway.

"_I can't believe you ditched me at the party Friday night!" _It was Amy. Hadn't Amy known something was up? Particularly after Maggie had told her?

"_I didn't ditch you. I went on a walk with Randall. It ended badly." _Beth replied.

"_So he wasn't into you. So what? No reason to leave."_ Amy text back. That made Beth angry.

"_He almost raped me, Amy."_ Beth sent. If Amy wanted the truth, she now had it. Beth had tried to keep it quiet, more out of embarrassment than anything.

"_How can you lie about something like that Beth? All you had to say was you wanted to go home." _What? Amy didn't believe her? Beth was now not only angry, she was furious.

"_You don't believe me? Seriously? Have I ever lied to you?" _Beth asked.

"_You just did. That is low." _Amy replied. Beth could have easily knocked the teeth out of Amy's mouth. Amy had no idea. She really was that stupid.

"_Don't talk to me anymore Amy. If you can't believe me, then just leave me alone. Do not ever text me again." _Beth sent. She began to cry. She hated to lose a friend, but Beth always, always told the truth, and being called a liar hurt more than she could explain.

"_Whatever. Talk to me when you quit lying."_ Amy sent. That was the last straw for Beth.

"_Your sister would be disappointed." _Beth knew it was a low blow, but it needed to be said. Amy's sister, Andrea, was an attorney that dealt with assaults all of the time. She'd died a few years ago of cancer, leaving her husband with 2 little girls. Andrea was the only one Amy ever really looked up to, and Andrea would truly be disappointed in Amy.

"_Don't ever talk to me again!" _Amy replied. Beth didn't respond. She jumped out of the car door, slamming it behind her. She cursed under her breath, screaming as she threw her phone into the bushes. She ran right past Daryl into the stables, crying as she saddled her favorite horse, Nellie.

"No one will ever understand me like you do. You don't judge me, you don't hate what I have to say. You listen. You don't treat me like a baby." Beth cooed. The horse looked on, mindlessly chewing its feed. Beth undid the gate and took off straight from the stables, racing out as fast as she could. Beth had always competed with Nellie, mainly in barrel racing. She was the fastest in her age division in the Alabama-Tennessee-Georgia region, and she had the trophies to prove it. She raced past the orchard, and near her favorite spot on the creek. The water was clear, and it was quiet. She led Nellie to the water, and she drank happily. Beth sat down on the creek bank, sticking her toes in the water. She began to cry as she heard the unmistakable clomp of horse hooves.

"Go away, Maggie. I don't want to talk to you." Beth said, not bothering to turn around.

"It ain't Maggie." Daryl said gruffly. Beth turned around as Daryl was getting off Maggie's black horse, Atticus. He walked over to Beth, crouching down next to her.

"What was all that fuss back there?" Daryl asked.

"Amy...Doesn't believe me. She thinks I'm makin' all that up about Randall." Beth cried. Daryl sat down next to her, watching her carefully.

"Hmm." Daryl grunted, thinking. Beth wasn't sure what he was thinking, so she just kept talking.

"I mean, I get it, you don't wanna believe something like that could happen to your friend, I guess. But I don't lie—not to her, not to anyone. She thinks I'm lyin', and that really hurts. It hurts because I don't think I'll ever get over somethin' like that. And apparently, everyone at that party thinks I just blamed Randall. I guess, I guess it's my fault for leavin' with him but..."

"Stop." Daryl said, cutting her off, "You didn't know. Quit blamin' yourself. Geez, you gotta stop."

"I guess." Beth replied quietly.

"No, anyone who thinks you'd just make that crap up is an idiot. You don't need 'em in your life anyway." Daryl told her.

"Ha, then I guess I don't have any friends then." Beth replied.

"You got one." Daryl said. Beth looked up, looking at him. She smiled weakly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I guess I do." Beth said.

"You may piss me off, but I know you're honest." Daryl added. Beth laughed.

"Yeah, same here." Beth said. She leaned up, and Daryl stood up, helping her to her feet as well.

"C'mon, I gotta clean out the stable today. You're gonna help." Daryl said. Beth faked a gasp, putting her hands on her hips playfully.

"Since when do you get to tell me what to do?" She asked playfully.

"Since I gotta chase your ass all over your daddy's land." Daryl replied. Beth laughed, hopping on Nellie. Daryl hopped on Atticus, smiling darkly at Beth as she came up behind him.

"I'll race ya." Daryl said.

"I'll beat ya." Beth replied. Daryl and Atticus took off, with Beth and Nellie not far behind. Beth and Nellie, however, soon outran Daryl and Atticus, and they were headed for the stables. Atticus was always a slower horse, but was much more gentle and patient than Nellie. Beth was the only one that was ever able to ride Nellie and not be thrown off after a short while. Beth made it to the stables, jumping off Nellie and waiting for Daryl to catch up. Beth smiled as Daryl and Atticus trotted up. Daryl jumped off Atticus, sticking his tongue out at Beth.

"I should've told you Nellie was faster." Beth giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take Traveller next time." Daryl replied. The two unsaddled the horses and put them in their pens, and set to work. The cleaned each stall, laying down fresh hay and putting fresh feed in their buckets. They washed each horse down, giving them treats when they finished. When they'd finished, they decided to move on to the pig pen, feeding the pigs and making sure they had fresh water. By 6:00, Annette called them for supper. As Beth and Daryl walked to the house, Daryl fished Beth's phone out of the bushes, frowning slightly.

"You ain't gonna like what's on your phone. There's like 30 messages from some chicks named Amy and Tara, and they ain't good." Daryl said.

"Then just delete it all for me." Beth said.

"You sure?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded. If her "friends" were going to treat her that way, she was better off without them.

"Daryl, if they're gonna treat me like that, they weren't my friends." Beth replied. Daryl nodded, deleting everything on her phone that she didn't want.

The two walked into the house, washing their hands and sitting down at the table with Hershel and Annette. The four ate dinner in peace, laughing and talking like nothing bad had happened between them at all. After dinner, Daryl and Beth helped Annette clean up, and Daryl and Beth sat in the study for a while, watching TV.

"I'm okay with you being my only friend." Beth said absentmindedly. Daryl turned to her, obviously surprised. He didn't say anything for a while; instead her just watched her intently.

"I'm okay with being your only friend too." Daryl said. Beth giggled, playfully swatting Daryl. The two began to joke with each other, flirting casually. The two grew closer to each other on the couch, teasing one another before they grew too close. Daryl scooted to the other side, looking at the clock.

"Um, it's getting kinda late. I gotta go." Daryl said.

"But it's only 8:30." Beth pleaded, "Please stay."

"I gotta go Beth." Daryl said again.

"Aww..." Beth said.

"I'm leaving." Daryl said gruffly, pushing her away. Hadn't they been getting along well? What did she do wrong?

"I'm sorry. I—I didn't mean to make you mad." Beth whispered. Daryl stopped. He'd upset her, and he clearly didn't mean to.

"Listen, I ain't mad. I just...Gotta be here at 5:30 tomorrow mornin'. I gotta be in bed. You should be in bed too. We got a big day tomorrow." Daryl said, changing his tone. Beth smiled widely, hugging him. He didn't expect it clearly; people didn't hug him often. He excused himself and began to drive home, thinking of Beth the whole way. If Beth only knew what he was beginning to feel for her, she'd stay away. She was only 17 years old, he was being a creep. But he was happy to be her friend, and that was enough for him for now.

Beth ran upstairs, getting ready for bed. She smiled the entire time, her thoughts turning to Daryl. If only he knew how she'd grown to like him. She knew it was only a crush, that nothing would ever come of it, but she enjoyed it all the same. He was so easy to befriend, and she enjoyed his company. As someone that didn't have many friends, and had just lost nearly all of them, she appreciated Daryl's friendship. He was the only true friend she had now, and for her, just being his friend was more than enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry the update is so long in coming...**

**I've been working like crazy lately, and it has been horrible. I have more updates planned though. Thanks for the lovely reviews! New Georgia Home will be updated soon too. Love you all!**

**-A**

Chapter 4:

It was the end of June, which meant that Beth was halfway done with her summer classes. Her math only lasted through June, but her literature and her first part of American history lasted until the end of July. Beth had, with the exception of Daryl and Maggie, become a recluse, only venturing outside of her house with her mother and father (or occasionally Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie). Now, Maggie had left to begin her field study course in Peru two days before, and Beth was left mostly alone. Beth began to feel lonely, and as a result, spent more time with Daryl. Daryl didn't seem to mind, they had been getting along extremely well. In many ways, they understood each other. Beth gave him space when he needed it, and Daryl was kind to Beth. The two had spurned an unlikely friendship, and Hershel and Annette seemed grateful.

Beth hadn't been back to Daryl's house since the night of the party. He lived in Ducktown, which was closer to Alpharetta, about 25 minutes south of the farm. The Greene farm, located in Coal Mountain, was tucked away in a small town. Daryl and Beth mostly spent time together in the evenings, watching TV in the family room until bed time. This particular weekend, Beth and Daryl had planned to go see a movie with Glenn. Since Maggie had left a few days prior, Glenn had been feeling lonely, joining the Greene's for dinner and spending a lot of time with Daryl and Beth. Glenn and Maggie rarely went anywhere without the other person, so for Glenn, it was like Maggie had died.

Beth had just pulled into the driveway, it was 2:00. Daryl, Glenn, and Beth had gotten tickets to see The Avengers, after Beth had pled with Daryl to go. Beth went looking for Daryl and, sure enough, he was checking on the cattle on the far side of the property. Beth smiled, waving exuberantly. Daryl waved back as Beth walked toward him.

"Afternoon, Dixon." Beth said happily.

"Hey yourself." Daryl said.

"How was your day?" Beth asked.

"It suddenly got pretty good." Daryl said, halfway playfully. Beth smiled. To everyone else, Daryl was gruff, somewhat unfriendly. To Beth, he was her best friend.

"Excited about our date with Glenn tonight?" Beth asked. Daryl looked up, obviously surprised.

"Relax, I know it's not a date, Daryl." Beth said, laughing. Daryl seemed to relax.

"I'm an old man, Greene." Daryl said, "A date with you means jail time."

"I know that, silly." Beth laughed, "I just think it's funny that Glenn is so desperate for company."

"That's what happens when you start datin' someone. Ya lose your mind." Daryl said. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha, Daryl. I don't think that applies to everyone." Beth said. Daryl shook his head.

"Does too. 'S why I'm never getting married." Daryl told her.

"I think you will when you find the right girl." Beth replied.

"I'm twenty six an' I still haven't found the right girl." Daryl muttered.

"You'll know her when you meet her." Beth said cheerfully. Truthfully, she selfishly hoped that Daryl wouldn't find a girlfriend just yet. She liked hanging out with him; she didn't want to share him.

Daryl looked at Beth, locking eyes with her. "You'll find a boy too, ya know." Daryl said, "Then you won't be out here with me."

"I will too, Daryl." Beth replied, "I can't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be."

Daryl smiled. Beth loved his smile. "You're gonna come home with some pretty boy high school quarterback." Daryl told her, "Forget all about me."

"Um, no. Quarterbacks think I'm weird." Beth laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Ya ain't weird. A little annoyin', but not weird." Daryl replied. Beth smiled, offering Daryl a ride back to the house. He took it graciously, and the two pulled up to the farmhouse. The movie was supposed to start at 7:00, and it was only 3:00. Beth was secretly very excited, but she tried not to let it show. Beth walked in, Daryl close behind her. Annette smiled widely, waving at them both.

"Daryl, Merle called for you. Said it's an emergency, and needed you to call 'im right back." Annette said. Daryl rushed to the phone, calling Merle. Beth was puzzled, hoping it was nothing serious.

"Merle! What's the 'mergency?" Daryl asked. He listened on the other line; Beth tried to hear what Merle was saying.

"Seriously? And no one else is around? No, no. I got it. You owe me, you know that?" Daryl said, hanging up. Beth's heart fell; she had a feeling he wouldn't be joining her and Glenn tonight.

"Listen... I'm not gonna be able to make it tonight." Daryl told her, "Somethin' came up. I'm really sorry."

Beth's heart fell. "I understand. Maggie's gonna be gone till August. Maybe we can try it again?" Beth suggested. Daryl smiled.

"I'd like that." Daryl said, "I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep." Beth said smiling, hugging him before he left. She and Glenn decided to go to the movies anyway, though it wasn't nearly as fun as it would have been had Daryl joined. Rick and his young son, Carl, had come along, and though Beth was enjoying herself, she felt out of place. Sure, she liked Glenn, but he was Maggie's fiance, not hers. Rick was basically her older brother, and Carl was pretty much her nephew. Beth had discovered that Rick and Daryl were actually good friends, working together at Dale's as a mechanic a few years ago. Beth was young when Rick worked there, and didn't really remember much. Still, she was excited that the two knew each other. It turned out that Rick had saw the ad in the paper and urged Daryl to call. Beth was forever grateful to Rick for that.

It was only fifteen minutes into the movie when Beth felt her phone begin to buzz. She looked at the caller ID, it read "Daryl". She ran out of the theater into the main lobby, and answering the phone as quick as she could.

"Hello?" Beth answered.

"Beth?" Daryl replied.

"What's up?" Beth asked.

"I um...I normally wouldn't call, but... I'm kind of in a bind." Daryl began.

"What's the problem?" Beth asked.

"Well, would you be able to come by my place? I need some help with somethin'." Daryl said.

"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, ok?" Beth said.

"You're the best. Oh, can you um, bring some of those kid movies you like so much? The Disney stuff." Daryl said. Beth smiled.

"Yeah, I'll stop by RedBox." Beth said, giggling. She hung up the phone and drove to Walmart, getting RedBox Disney movies before heading to Daryl's. Luckily, the movie theater was halfway between her house and Daryl's, so it was only a 10 to 15 minute drive. Beth pulled up to Daryl's place, walking up the sidewalk and knocking on the door. Beth wondered why Daryl had called her over, but it quickly became apparent when Daryl opened the door.

"Hey." Daryl said, greeting her. Beth looked into the living room to see two little girls, who were running around wildly, screaming.

"Who are they?" Beth asked.

"My nieces. Merle's two girls. He had to work. His normal babysitter cancelled." Daryl explained.

"Who's his normal babysitter?" Beth asked, not thinking.

"Amy." Daryl replied. Beth stopped. These were Amy's nieces?

"Wait. Merle was married to Andrea?" Beth asked. This one threw her for a loop. Six degrees of separation was actually more like three.

"Yep." Daryl replied, "So you gonna help me wrangle these girls? I have no idea what to do with 'em."

"Sure." Beth said, stepping in. The girls stopped, looking at Beth curiously.

"Lizzie, Mika, this is Miss Beth. She's my friend. She's gonna play with y'all." Daryl explained. The older girl, who Beth assumed to be Lizzie, seemed somewhat skittish, but the smaller girl, Mika, smiled.

"Did you bring movies?" She asked. Beth smiled.

"I did!" Beth exclaimed.

"Did you bring Tangled? 'Cause that's our favorite." Mika said. Beth showed her the DVD. Mika squealed in excitement as Beth put the movie on. Beth made them a pallet in the floor, and the three began to watch, singing along every time a song came on.

"_I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam! And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower, like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!" _Beth, Lizzie, and Mika sang. Daryl rolled his eyes, cleaning parts of his motorcycle on the kitchen table.

The movie was finished, and Beth decided to put on The Little Mermaid. The girls had never seen it before, and when the song "Under the Sea" came on, it was Beth's turn to be a squealing 10-year-old.

"_Each little snail here know how to wail here, that's why it's hotter under the water, yeah we in luck here, down in the muck here under the sea!" _Beth sang. The girls eyes grew wide, excited. They began dancing with Beth, rewinding "Under the Sea" more than three times, dancing in the living room.

Then, Beth put on her personal favorite, Mulan. The girls thought it was the greatest thing they'd ever seen, and it even earned a semi-compliment from Daryl.

"At least she ain't a crazy princess." Daryl grumbled. By the time Mulan was finished, Beth checked the time. It was 12:30. Beth normally didn't stay out that late, but she and Daryl had both explained the situation to her parents, and they'd granted her a curfew extension of 1:30.

"What time does Merle get off work?" Beth asked.

"3:00. They're spendin' the night though. He works again tomorrow, so they're spendin' the day with me." Daryl said.

"You should bring 'em to the farm. We could keep 'em busy." Beth said. Daryl grinned.

"We were goin' to the river anyway, Greene, remember? You, me, and Short Round. And the little ones." Daryl said. Beth helped Daryl get the girls into bed, which was the pull out couch in the living room. Daryl walked Beth outside to her truck, and the two awkwardly exchanged smiles as Beth looked at the ground.

"Thanks...For uh, helpin' me out with 'em. I don't keep 'em by myself often." Daryl confessed. Beth giggled.

"They seem to love you." Beth said. Daryl rubbed the back of his neck.

"I dunno why. I used to give Lizzie the creeps." Daryl joked. Beth frowned.

"They do love you, Daryl. You're a good uncle, and you love them too." Beth elbowed Daryl. He grunted, elbowing her back.

"Sure. You better get on back, 'fore you're grounded again." Daryl said. Beth nodded.

"Okay." Beth said, hugging Daryl unexpectedly. He grunted in surprise, placing his hand awkwardly on her elbow. Beth pulled away quickly, blushing. She climbed into the cab of her truck, waving to Daryl as she closed the door. Daryl waved back, walking inside, and Beth's hands shook as she drove away.

Beth drove home in a nearly euphoric state. It was obvious that she had a crush on Daryl, but she knew that he was absolutely off limits. She thought about his smile the whole way home, her heart fluttering in her chest. She couldn't wait for the morning, when she'd be able to see Daryl again.

Beth awoke early the next morning, before her alarm went off. She rushed to get a shower, and then quickly packed a bag to take with her for the days adventures. She packed sunscreen (because she was the palest person alive, she surmised), sandwiches for her, Daryl, Glenn, and the girls, waters and juice boxes, towels, and an extra change of clothes. She still had an hour before Daryl and Glenn came over, and she felt her phone buzz. Her heart leapt in her chest when she saw that it was Daryl.

"_Change of plans. Amy's takin the girls to the mall today." _Daryl sent. Beth had to admit, she liked Lizzie and Mika, and was a little disappointed.

"_That's a shame. I was hoping to see the girls!" _Beth replied.

"_Well I have them next weekend. So you can help me then."_ Daryl sent back. Beth couldn't help but giggle.

"_Well, hurry up then. I'm ready to go!" _Beth sent. She was impatient; it was always a fault of hers.

"_On my way. Keep your pants on." _Daryl replied. Beth blushed.

"_Can't wait!" _Beth could feel the excitement as she sent the text. She felt herself falling hard for Daryl Dixon. But she knew she had to keep her feelings in check. Beth ran down stairs to discover that Glenn was asleep on the couch in the study. Beth shook him awake, and he shot straight up, looking startled.

"Get up, brother-in-law. We're hanging out with Daryl today." Beth said.

Glenn rubbed his eyes, obviously disheveled. "I know, Beth. Geez, you're like a toddler."

"Am not." Beth said, "I just know that you sleep late. A lot."

"I do when I don't have to work. And I don't have to work today." Glenn said groggily. He yawned loudly, and Beth tossed him a clean shirt.

"Do Mama and Daddy know you're sleeping over here?" Beth asked. Glenn nodded, finishing a yawn before speaking.

"Yeah, they do. I didn't wanna drive here in Atlanta morning traffic so I just slept over." Glenn said.

Beth bit her lip, trying to rush Glenn.

"Hurry up. Daryl's on his way over." Beth said.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to be here for like, another hour?" Glenn asked.

"Surprise. He didn't have the girls with him this morning." Beth told him. Glenn groaned.

"Crap. Well, give me like, twenty minutes." Glenn said. Beth nodded.

"Well hurry." Beth said.

"Fine." Glenn huffed. Beth smiled, halfway hopping out of the study, going outside to the front porch. She sat down on the porch swing, letting her hair down. She let one leg fall, pulling the other up, placing her chin on her knee. She began to swing softly, singing to herself.

"_Beauty queen of only 18 she had some trouble with herself,_

_He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else,_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door;_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more." _

Before she could start the chorus, she heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around to see Daryl, who had his hands in his pockets.

"That's a pretty song." Daryl whispered, sticking his hand in his pockets.

"Thanks. It's one of my favorites." Beth muttered, twisting a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Well...You 'bout ready to go?" Daryl asked awkwardly.

"Soon as Glenn's ready." Beth replied, motioning to the house. Daryl grinned darkly, winking at Beth. Beth knew that Daryl would get Glenn moving. Daryl walked into the house, searching for Glenn, finding him into the study. Beth trailed behind Daryl, grinning mischievously herself.

"C'mon, Mr. Greene, time to go." Daryl joked. Glenn huffed.

"I'm almost ready, Daryl. Shut up." Glenn said, "And I'm not Mr. Greene."

Daryl had called Glenn 'Mr. Greene' since he met him, joking that Maggie wore the pants in the relationship. Glenn always denied it, but Beth knew that in some ways, it was true. Whatever Maggie wanted, Maggie usually got. Glenn wasn't a confrontational guy, and typically, just tried to avoided fighting with Maggie. Now, however, he was moving sluggishly, much to Beth and Daryl's annoyance. Glenn grabbed his bag, the one that he'd brought the night before, and raced to the bathroom. Beth and Daryl sat down on the couch in the study, both smirking as they listened to Glenn fumble in the powder room.

"Y'all can hear everything in this house." Daryl muttered.

"Yep. The house in 120 years old." Beth giggled. She looked down at her pale, thin legs, wiggling her toes. Unbeknownst to Beth, Daryl watched her, carefully trying not to stare. Beth fiddled with the loose string at the bottom of her cut off jeans, which rested mid-thigh. She loved summer, if only for the reason that she could wear cut off jeans.

Soon, Glenn emerged from the bathroom, wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"I'm gonna take my car, guys. I gotta work tonight." Glenn said. Beth and Daryl nodded, both getting up.

The three walked outside, Glenn walking over to his new red Dodge Challenger. Beth was afraid that Daryl had taken his motorcycle, but realized his truck was sitting in the driveway.

"Wanna ride with me?" He asked. Beth's heard fluttered; did he even have to ask? Of course she wanted to ride with him.

"Sure." Beth said, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. She climbed into the cab, Daryl following her. They began to drive down the roads in King County, and Daryl suggested they listen to music. Beth noticed that Daryl had a plug in for an ipod, and Beth grinned.

"You like country, Daryl?" Beth asked.

"See for yourself. Ipod's in the glove box." Daryl said, one hand on the steering wheel. Beth grabbed the ipod and began to scan. She put on a familiar song, one of her favorites, and began to sing along, dancing in the passenger seat.

"_She's got the blue jeans, painted on tight, that everybody wants on a Saturday night,_

_She's got the mood ring, she's never the same, she's sunny one minute then she's _

_pourin' down rain. _

_And she'll do whatever she wants, and when she moves, every jaw will drop, and I_

_do but I don't want her stop, 'cause I want whatever she's got." _

Beth looked over to notice that Daryl was watching her. She pretended not to notice, and went back to scanning his ipod. She found another one of her favorite songs, and began to sing again.

"_You don't have to throw your pretty pink lemonade shooter and lean a little closer,_

_You don't have to keep on smilin' that smile that's drivin' me wild and when the _

_night is almost over,_

_Meet me in the middle of a moonlit chevy bench seat and do a little bit of country _

_song hangin' on,_

_You don't have to keep me fallin' like this, but it'd sure be cool if you did." _

"Why don't ya play somethin' that ain't country." Daryl said, nervously chewing on her thumb as Beth watched him. He looked extremely uncomfortable, and soon the cab was filled with awkward silence. She realized she'd carried an ipod with portable speakers with her, and she took it out of her bag.

"Whatcha want me to play?" Beth asked.

"Somethin'...Different I guess. Some of your music." Daryl replied. Beth couldn't help it, it was the first song that came to her mind.

"This is one of my favorites." Beth said, smiling, "But it's not very fast."

"That's fine." Daryl muttered, his eyes nervously going from Beth to the road. The song began to play, and soon began to regret her choice.

"_Give a little time to me, to work this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My my, my my, give me love." _

The song finished, and the pair sat in silence for a moment.

"You have a really good voice, ya know." Daryl said.

"Thanks, Daryl." Beth said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The cab of the truck suddenly felt stuffy, and all Beth could focus on was the man sitting next to her. He was older, it was off limits, she kept telling herself. But something also told her that this was different. Soon, they were at the recreation area. Lake Lanier was the local water recreation area, and it had several creeks that ran through the Greene property. They got out, meeting Glenn by one of the small beaches. Beth ran up to the bank, removing her shirt and shorts to reveal her swimsuit, climbing up one of the trees and grabbing hold of the rope swing. She squealed as she splashed into the water, suddenly realizing that the water was colder than she thought it would be.

"Oh that was cold!" Beth yelled. Daryl was the next in, being careful to leave a shirt on. Like most of his shirts, he'd cut the sleeves off of this one, too. Beth wondered why he wore shirts all the time, but didn't want to bring it up. She figured she'd ask later, when there wasn't a lot of people around.

"Oh, that ain't good for man parts." Daryl said, gasping at the surprising chill of the water.

"This isn't anything, guys! Huron is waaay worse this time of year!" Glenn said. Beth forgot that Glenn was from Michigan, this really wasn't anything for him.

"It's better now." Beth said, treading water. She loved to swim, but since Matthew died, she only swam with people around.

"Yeah, yeah. Just 'cause you're a mermaid don't mean us old folks adjust easy." Daryl said. Beth climbed up onto the pier, ringing out her long, blonde hair. She kept her feet in the water as she saw Daryl swim up. He drug her off the pier, and her screams quickly turned into laughter. She splashed Daryl as Glenn dunked Daryl underwater. The three played, taking turns with the rope swing and jumping off of the pier until 5:00, when Glenn left for work. Daryl and Beth watched Glenn drive away, and the two sat on the bank, making small talk. The sun started to go down, and Daryl's stomach started to growl.

"Sorry...I only packed enough for lunch." Beth said.

"Wanna go get somethin' to eat?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded, smiling widely. Beth put her shorts and tank top back on, tying her hair back in a ponytail. Daryl was nearly dry, and the two got into the truck.

"Where ya wanna go?" Beth asked.

"There's a place not far from here that has some pretty good burgers, if you're okay with that." Daryl said.

"I love burgers!" Beth exclaimed, quickly worrying that she might be over exuberant.

"Alright then. We'll stop there." Daryl said. They pulled into a small burger joint that looked somewhat busy, and the two walked inside, sitting down at a booth. An older waitress walked up to the two, smiling.

"Hey there, Daryl. Haven't seen ya in a while." The woman said.

"Been busy." Daryl answered. He never was one for small talk, but now he was just hungry.

"What'll it be for y'all?" The woman asked.

"Two cheeseburgers." Daryl said, "One with no onions."

"Yessir. I'll have it right out." The woman said, taking their orders back to the kitchen. Beth sipped on her sweet tea, Daryl drinking a coke.

"I didn't peg you as a coke guy." Beth said.

"I didn't used to be. Only drink it on special occasions." Daryl replied. Beth smiled. Daryl smirked back. Suddenly, he began to laugh.

"What?" Beth asked, unsure of what had sparked his sudden burst of laughter.

"You're so red you're lightin' up the whole place." Daryl laughed. Beth looked at her legs, which she had noticed were incredibly warm. She was extremely sunburned, to the point of blistering. She hadn't even noticed until she'd sat down—and now it was getting painful.

"Yeah, I guess I burn easy. It's startin' to hurt now." Beth admitted, carefully adjusting her position in the booth. Daryl felt badly for her, someone of her complexion obviously burned easily, and he was sure it'd make for an interesting morning when she woke up.

"I've got some stuff for that. Remind me when I bring ya home." Daryl said. He hadn't sunburned in years, but Beth burned often, and she was regretting her decision to not apply sunscreen.

"At least our food's here." Beth said, nodding towards the waitress, who had two plates in her hands. The woman placed the plates on their table, smiling as Beth thanked her. The two ate in relative silence, Beth occasionally glancing Daryl's way when he wasn't looking. Daryl did the same thing, observing her delicate (albeit red) features, the way her shoulders slumped as she ate. Beth noticed Daryl's hands, scarred and tough. She wondered how long he'd had to use them to make a living; probably longer than he cared to recall.

"So, that song in the car. You like that kinda stuff?" Daryl asked timidly. Beth smiled, swallowing a French fry.

"Yeah. I always liked listenin' to all kinds of music. It's kinda sappy I guess, but I dunno. I like the sound." Beth told him. Daryl watched her, taking in every word.

"It ain't bad." Daryl said, "Didn't expect it though." Daryl also didn't add that he liked the way she danced when she sang along.

"I guess, I was never good with words...So my mama taught me how to play music. Sometimes a song can say the stuff I can't." Beth said. She _hoped _he had understood the hint she was giving him.

"I ain't good with words either. I know how ya feel. I should probably get ya home though." Daryl said. Beth felt sad; she didn't want to leave this moment. She'd never been able to be comfortable with someone like she was with Daryl. The two left, after Daryl paid for dinner (he insisted), and they headed home. They sat in silence for a while, Beth sitting uncomfortably, pulling at the fabric that irritated her sunburned skin. Daryl chewed on his thumb, resisting the urge to take her hand in his. There was something about Beth that made him feel at home as she smiled widely into the dark.

"Why don't ya play some more of that music?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded, scanning through her iPod for music to listen to. She suddenly got an idea, and handed Daryl's iPod to him.

"You pick something. I wanna hear one of your favorites." Beth said happily. She wanted to learn about him. She wanted to know what he listened to, what he liked. What made Daryl, Daryl.

Daryl sighed, putting on one of his favorite songs. As soon as it began to play, Beth's face lit up.

"_I don't mind spendin' every day, _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she'd like to stay awhile,_

_She will be loved, she will be loved." _

"So today wasn't the first time you heard that song, huh?" Beth asked, smiling widely.

"Nope. I always liked it. Sounds a lot better when you sing it though." Daryl said. Beth blushed. She never would have thought that Daryl would have ever liked music like that. They pulled into Beth's gravel driveway, and Beth was suddenly sad. She didn't want Daryl to leave, but she was aching to get out of those clothes that made her skin burn. When Beth opened the door, however, she couldn't move; it hurt too much.

"What's the matter, Greene?" Daryl asked.

"It hurts...To move." Beth said, blinking back tears as she realized the skin on her shoulders had blistered. Daryl walked over to her side of the truck, trying to be gentle as he helped her out. Her legs were stiff, and she began to hobble to the porch.

"You ain't gonna make it, Greene." Daryl said, picking her up and carrying her in his arms.

"That hurts." Beth whimpered. She hated herself. She should've remembered to put sunscreen on.

"Sorry." Daryl muttered, carrying her inside. She thought he'd put her down in the study, but he didn't. He carried her upstairs, down the hall to her bedroom. He sat her down on the bed as gently as he could, Beth whimpering slightly. She felt terribly cold, shivering heavily.

"Change your clothes. I'll be right back with somethin' for that sunburn." Daryl promised. Beth nodded, watching as Daryl closed the door behind him. Beth hobbled to her dresser, pulling out the baggiest t shirt and baggiest shorts she could find, and tried to put them on. It was a struggle for her, and she began to cry in pain. She managed to get the shorts on, but could barely lift her arms as she tried to put her shirt on. She shut her eyes tightly, pulling off the uncomfortable tank top. She cried as she began to put her t shirt on, but before she could, Daryl walked in. Beth stood frozen, staring at Daryl.

"Dammit...Shoulda knocked...Sorry." Daryl mumbled, nearly slamming the door. Daryl leaned against the wall. He didn't think it'd take Beth that long to change, but she was obviously burned all over. He cleared the lump in his throat, hoping Beth wouldn't be angry. Beth finally finished pulling the shirt over her head, blushing heavily. She didn't think Daryl would be that quick, and she didn't even hear him come up the stairs. She opened the door slightly, motioning for Daryl to come into her room. Daryl walked in hesitantly, his eyes locked on the floor.

"I'm not mad, Daryl. It was an accident. No big deal." Beth said, trying to reassure him. Daryl nodded as Beth sat down on her bed. He looked around her room, noticing how...Beth it was. In one corner was a guitar, on her dresser were pictures of her with her family. On the walls were pictures of various areas she'd traveled, and above her bed was a picture of Beth and Maggie at Maggie's college graduation. Her room was mismatched but neat, and for some reason, it felt welcoming.

"I get burned workin' on the cars at the shop sometimes. I got this from a friend of mine who's a paramedic. It's the best burn cream you can get." Daryl explained. He helped her put the cream on her arms, and she put the rest on her legs.

"I'll finish the rest later." Beth said sheepishly. She had never had a guy in her room before. She never wanted Jimmy in her personal space; her room was the one place she felt truly free. Daryl insisted Beth keep the cream until she healed, that he'd get it from her if he needed it. Daryl tried to insist that Beth stay in her room, that he could walk himself out. But Beth wouldn't have it, and walked him out. They stood on the front porch awkwardly, both looking at the ground.

"I had fun today, Daryl. Thanks for hangin' out with me." Beth said.

"'S nothin'. You ain't terrible company anyhow." Daryl said. Beth smiled.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head on to bed. You be careful goin' home. Text me when you get there." Beth told him. Daryl nodded in agreement.

"If ya need anything...Just lemme know." Daryl said.

"I will. Night Daryl." Beth replied.

"Night Beth." Daryl said. Daryl turned, beginning to walk away, when Beth stopped him. She hugged him tightly, holding on more forcefully than the night before. He hugged her back shyly, still unsure of how he felt. Daryl again turned to walk away, and was almost to his truck when Beth stopped him again.

"Daryl?" Beth called. Daryl turned around.

"Thanks for bein' my friend." Beth said. Daryl felt his heart stop for a moment, before he answered her.

"Thanks for bein' mine." He replied. Daryl got into his truck and began to drive home, thinking about the day. They were just friends, he told himself. But everything about her, from her smile to her laugh to her voice, to the way she hugged him, everything made him fall for her. He grew angry at himself. He was no good for Elizabeth Louise Greene. She needed someone who would make a lot of money, take care of her, someone who was younger than he. But he couldn't help it. Beth was breathtaking, and he promised himself that he would be the best friend she could ever have.

Beth practically crawled up the stairs, whimpering the whole way. Her parents were asleep, and she wasn't going to wake them. She managed to make it to her bed, and laid still underneath the covers. Her thoughts went straight to Daryl, and her heart began to beat faster. She knew he was just being kind, that he didn't see her the same way she saw him. But to her, Daryl hung the moon, and she wanted to be around him as often as she could. Though she knew he was off limits, Beth had fallen for him, more than she could have imagined. She just hoped that for now, that was enough, because not only had she fallen for him, but he was also the best friend she'd ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I've been working a ton, plus my husband and I were in a car accident, and then I had surgery. It's been a crazy ride and I'm just now recovering. Hope you all enjoy, and have a great holiday weekend! **

**-A**

Chapter 5:

Beth's sunburn was beginning to heal, though she'd had to take a trip to the emergency room the next day for sun poisoning. Daryl had brought her Gatorade later that evening, and she slept until Monday morning. She'd always had perfect attendance, even in her college classes, and refused to miss. She'd spent most of her evenings inside the house, watching TV with Daryl and Glenn, or skyping with Maggie. She'd enjoyed spending time with Daryl greatly, but was growing concerned about her attraction for him.

–-

It was the following Friday evening, and Beth was again in on a Friday night. She had been reluctantly invited to a party by Tara, but had been blatantly told by Amy she wasn't wanted there. Beth sat in her room, lonely, until she heard her phone go off.

"_Hey! It's Zach from class. Wanted to see how you were feeling. :)" _The text read. Beth smiled widely, she hadn't gotten a text from anyone but Daryl or Glenn in a while. In honesty, she'd forgotten she'd given Zach her phone number a week ago when he needed to know what page numbers to read.

"_Hi there. :) I'm better. Just bored lol." _Beth replied. She couldn't help but feel happy that someone was thinking of her.

"_Haha me too. Got any plans tomorrow night?" _Zach sent. Beth wanted to have plans, but she knew that wanting to have plans with Daryl would never be okay to admit.

"_No sir, I don't. Why?" _Beth asked.

"_Wanna go see a concert? I have an extra ticket...I kinda saw the Mumford and Sons sticker on your backpack."_ Zach replied. This was a game changer; Mumford and Sons was a band she'd wanted to see for a long time, but had missed out on getting tickets because she didn't want to go alone.

"_I'd love to! What time?"_ Beth asked.

"_Gates open at 6:00. Could I pick you up at 4:30?" _Zach asked. Beth was leary; she knew her father would want to meet this guy, but the only people she trusted to drive her around were Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie. Plus, her parents were out of town, and she didn't want people to know where she lived. Beth knew she was paranoid, but she didn't care.

"_How bout I meet you at 4:30? I live in Coal Mountain, I wouldn't want you to drive all the way out."_ Beth lied. She honestly just didn't want to have another Randall incident. She wanted to be able to trust people, but she was still uneasy.

"_I don't mind, but if you wanna meet me, sure. How about we meet at The Pie Factory over in Ducktown?" _Zach asked.

"_Sounds good to me!" _Beth sent back.

The two continued to text for an hour, before Zach declared he had to go to work. Beth grabbed her guitar, and began to practice. She had been playing a lot lately, since she'd spent more time with Daryl. Playing helped her to express what she couldn't put into words. Though she'd agreed to go on a date with Zach, for some reason it still didn't feel right. It was as if she was waiting for a reason to say no. For Beth, Daryl had become her best friend, the person she told everything to. But, she didn't feel like she could tell Daryl something like this. She felt as if telling Daryl might be too strange. Beth picked up her prized Yamaha guitar, and began to play the first song that came to mind:

"_No I can't spell it out for you, no it's never gonna be that simple, no I can't spell it out for you._

_If you'd just realize what I just realize then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another just realize what I just realized then we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now." _

Beth began to play until she heard a knock on the door. Her heart nearly stopped when she realized it was Daryl.

"Um, hey." Daryl muttered.

"Hey." Beth said softly.

"Whatcha playin'?" Daryl asked.

"Some stuff. Nothin' really." Beth said sheepishly. No one really listened to her play, and no one listened intently like Daryl was clearly doing.

"Sounds nice. You play a lot?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. I just don't play in front of people. Write sometimes too. I just... I don't think I'm very good." Beth admitted.

"Why don't you play somethin' for me?" Daryl asked. Beth bit her lip and shook her head nervously.

"Doesn't have to be somethin' ya wrote. I just wanna hear somethin'." Daryl said.

"_It's just a fantasy, taking over like a disease _

_Pull me out of this I can't breath _

_It's burning through my chest _

_A fantasy, taking over like a disease _

_Pull me out of this I can't breath _

_I just need a rest"_

"That was really nice." Daryl said. He pointed to the metal box in the corner, plugged up to her amplifier.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh, it was a gift from Maggie for my 16th birthday. She wanted me to play a show or somethin'. It's kinda for me to be a one girl show I guess." Beth said. She'd only used it once, but she had never considered playing a show in front of anyone.

"Why don't ya try it out?" Daryl asked.

"You sure?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. I wanna see it work." Daryl replied.

Beth plugged it in, recording a beat on her guitar. She then recorded a guitar line. Then she started to play.

"_It's unclear now what we intend_

_We're alone in our own world_

_You don't wanna be my boyfriend_

_And I don't wanna be your girl_

_And that, that's a relief_

_We'll drink up our grief_

_And pine for summer_

_And we'll buy beer to shotgun_

_And we'll lay in the lawn_

_And we'll be good"_

"Why don't you play somewhere?" Daryl asked.

"I dunno. I get nervous I guess." Beth replied.

"Geez, Beth, you got one of the prettiest voices I ever heard." Daryl mumbled. Beth bit her lip. She looked around the room nervously, and then back at Daryl. She put her guitar in its stand and sat on the bed.

"Why are you so nice to me, Daryl?" Beth asked.

"Whatcha mean?" Daryl replied. He began to chew on his thumb nervously.

"I mean...You're nice to me, all the time, when I treated you like crap at first. I just..I don't get it. You're nice, and I dunno, I guess I'm just not used to it. I'm weird, Daryl. People don't hang out with me. I eat lunch alone at school most days. I dunno, I guess I just don't get why you hang out with me when you could hang out with any girl you wanted." Beth admitted. Daryl stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, but stood up from the window sill he was sitting on. He sat next to her, his gaze never straying.

"I don't know what you're worried 'bout. Ain't like I'm the quarterback of the football team anyhow." Daryl replied.

"You're normal to me." Beth whispered.

"Ain't nothin' normal 'bout me." Daryl grunted.

"I guess I'm just not used to someone payin' all kinds of attention to me." Beth admitted. She didn't know how else to phrase it; Daryl was completely different from everyone else. Not even her own family gave her the attention that Daryl did.

"Me neither." Daryl said quietly.

Beth scooted closer to Daryl, laying her head on his shoulder. She took his hand in hers, squeezing tightly. He reciprocated, moving his face to her hair. Beth could swear her heart was going to stop; she was sure of it. She'd never felt this way for anyone, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"I ain't never been this close to a girl before." Daryl said. Beth was honestly surprised; Daryl seemed like the type to have a different girl at his house every weekend.

"You're serious?" Beth asked.

"Mhm. Never kissed a girl. Never really cared." Daryl admitted. Beth squeezed his hand.

"We're not just friends, are we?" Beth asked, looking up.

"I dunno, Beth." Daryl said, looking down. He looked almost guilty, but Beth didn't know how to respond. What was going on? What was this? The air in the room seemed clouded with uncertainty; suddenly, she couldn't breathe.

The two sat in silence, Beth on one end of her bed, Daryl on the other. Hershel and Annette were gone, they were visiting Annette's sister in Tennessee for the weekend. Still, Daryl was respectful, and quiet. Beth could see the wheels in his head turning, and wasn't sure what to think. The tension was becoming incredulous, and Beth couldn't take it. Beth looked at Daryl; the small tattoo on his hand, almost too small to see. She'd already noticed the tattoo on the inside of his bicep, and the one on his chest. He was chewing on his thumb again, and Beth couldn't take the silence.

"Listen, this may not be what you wanna hear, but I like you, okay? I don't know how to figure any of this out. I don't know how to do any of this. But I like you. And I know, I know, I'm seventeen and stupid, and I don't know anythin', but I just wanted you to know." Beth said. She wasn't sure what would happen, but she couldn't quite catch the words before they came out of her mouth. Before she knew it, however, Daryl was in front of her, merely inches from her face.

"I like you too, Beth." Was all that Daryl said. Before Beth could think, she reached forward. Her lips were on his, and he slowly moved his hand to the back of her hair. Beth grabbed his face gently, pulling him closer. Daryl's hands shook as he placed he other hand on her side, and Beth could hear her heart beat in her ears.

To be honest, Beth had never really kissed anyone, either. She'd kissed Jimmy before, but only lightly. This was different. This was passionate, intense. This made her heart nearly explode, her stomach filled with butterflies. She couldn't breathe, it felt like time had stopped. It was as if her brain had stopped tworking, and she couldn't focus.

Daryl could smell Beth's perfume; like the dryer sheets Dale's wife Irma used when he was younger. Her skin was soft, warm. She felt like everything he'd ever wanted in life, and she was sitting right in front of him. She was kissing him. Of all the girls in the entire world, she was kissing him. He wanted her, and he could've sworn, for just a moment, that he might even need her.

Daryl pulled Beth close, and she could feel how rough his hands were. The two laid down on her bed, facing each other. Daryl's hand's moved to Beth's face, and he pulled her closer. Beth moved her hands up Daryl's back, and he flinched and stopped, getting off the bed.

"What's the matter?" Beth asked. What had she done?

"I shouldn't be doin' this. We shouldn't be doin' this." Daryl muttered, backing up further, his hands shaking.

"Daryl, what's wrong?" Beth asked. How had things changed so quickly?

"We can't do this! It's wrong!" Daryl began to yell. Beth's eyes filled with tears; what had she done?

"I'm sorry—whatever I did, I'm sorry! I am! Please just don't yell!" Beth cried.

"You don't know nothin', do you?! This right here, your parents see this, I go to jail, forever. You're seventeen years old! I can't believe I was so stupid!" Daryl yelled, slamming a chair across the room. Beth stood up, trying to reach for him.

"Don't touch me." Daryl growled.

"Daryl, I'm tryin' to fix this, please, just don't yell." Beth muttered.

"Get outta my way! You ain't got sense at all, do you? Don't touch me! You just stay the hell away from me!" Daryl yelled. Beth sat on her bed, sobbing loudly.

"Don't you come near me ever again. Some friend you were." Daryl growled. He stormed out of her room, slamming the door so hard that he knocked the pictures off of her walls. Beth sobbed harder than she ever had. She wasn't sure if it was because of Daryl, or because of the rejection. She called Glenn, and begged him to come over. Sensing the emergency, he came as quickly as he could.

"Beth, what's wrong?" Glenn asked, walking in the door. Her eyes were red, and her body shook with sobs.

"D—D—Daryl." Was all Beth could mutter.

"What? What happened? Did he hurt you? Did he hit you? Did he try anything?" Glenn asked frantically. Beth shook her head.

"Beth, I can't talk to you if you can't tell me what happened." Glenn said. Beth took a big breath in, and sat down, curling up on her bed.

"Daryl came by after he'd finished some stuff with Otis. We were talkin' a while. I kissed him, he kissed me, nothin' happened but that...But then he started yellin' at me. He started screamin', and told me not to touch 'im ever again, or talk to 'im. I just...What did I do?" Beth cried. Glenn paced, unsure for a moment how to reply.

"So, you made out with him, then he wigged out because he made out with a seventeen year old?" Glenn asked. It wasn't the best way to word it, but Beth nodded.

"He said that he'd never kissed a girl. Never. And I just...I just..." Beth trailed.

"Wait. He's never kissed a girl?" Glenn asked. He seemed more concerned with that new information than finding out his fiance's younger sister had just kissed someone nine years older than her.

"Apparently not." Beth sniffed.

"Then he's totally spazzing. Beth, guys, sometimes, we just don't think. He's terrified of you. Either that or he really is a total scumbag, which I don't think he is. I think he's just scared." Glenn said, "But you gotta give him some space. If he cares, and I totally think he does, he'll come around. Guys like him just need time. But I gotta go to work. You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Beth said quietly. Glenn left, giving Beth a hug and promising to be back that evening. Beth, however, was still searching for answers. She picked up the phone, wishing desperately that Maggie was there with her. She thought for a while about what she should do, and then Beth called the only person that knew Daryl at all: Rick.

"Rick, you free?" She asked, before he even said hello.

"What's goin' on?" Rick asked.

"I need some advice, and you're the only person I can get it from." Beth said. She knew calling Rick, a sheriff's deputy, would be risky, but she didn't have anyone else to turn to.

"Gimme 20 minutes. I'll be right there." Rick said, hanging up. Rick hardly ever said 'goodbye', so Beth just waited till he got there. He arrived fresh off of work, still in his deputy's uniform.

"So, what's so urgent that you need me right now?" Rick asked, smiling. He usually came over when her parents were gone and she and Maggie accidentally broke something, since Shawn had moved to Macon.

"It's...About Daryl." Beth said. Rick raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you know that in the state of Georgia, you need to be real careful what you say next." Rick told her, half joking.

"Listen, don't flip out, but, I have to ask you something." Beth began, "And I need you to promise that you'll never speak about it again."

"I'll promise on one condition: that it isn't somethin' that'll get him thrown in jail or you killed." Rick said.

"I promise." Beth assured him.

"Go on." Rick said.

"Okay, listen, Daryl and I have been hangin' out a lot. And I thought we were best friends. And today... I kissed him. And I know it was wrong. But I just... I dunno. And I touched his back, and he got mad, and he yelled, and he told me never to come near him again. I just... I know I screwed up, but I need to know what I did." Beth began to cry, sitting on the couch. Rick sat down next to her, sighing heavily.

"Other than breakin' the law?" Rick asked. Beth nodded.

"Daryl's never really been comfortable 'round girls. Or anyone, for that matter. He didn't exactly have an easy go about it growin' up." Rick said.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"Daryl's mom and dad...Weren't the best people. They were a lot like mine. Actually, our parents used to drink together. But Daryl's dad was a terrifyin' man. He was downright scary. He used to get drunk, and beat Daryl. And Daryl's mom didn't really try to stop it. But she died in a house fire when he was young. That's all it took for Will Dixon to really lose it. He used to beat Daryl so badly that he'd miss school. He'd lock him in the closet for days, leave him without food. The last time, Daryl's daddy beat him so badly he wound up in the hospital. That's when Dale and Irma took him in. Him and his older brother, Merle. Dale and Irma couldn't have kids of their own, so they adopted Daryl and Merle. But Irma died a couple years later. Daryl took it the hardest. He lost two moms. And then he got into drinkin' pretty bad in high school, one night he was drunk, in the car with his friends Sasha, Tyreese, and Emily. Emily was his best friend in the world, like his sister. They were in a car wreck, he was driving, Emily was killed. Since then, he doesn't drink. He's worked in Dale's shop for years, he tries to keep to himself mostly. He just never got over it. Or Irma. Every girl he's ever cared about dies. And he tries to keep to himself to keep from losin' people." Rick explained. Beth was sobbing. How had she never known? How had she never guessed?

"He doesn't like anyone touchin' his back for any reason. Got a lot of scars. It ain't pretty." Rick added.

"I just... Didn't know." Beth whispered.

"I'm not gonna say that I approve of this little thing you got goin' on for him, but I am gonna say give him time. And he may need a whole lot of it." Rick said, standing up.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Beth said, wiping her eyes.

"But Beth." Rick warned, "Don't you dare even think about anything until April 9th." Rick said, reminding her of her birthday.

"I won't." Beth promised.

"Good. Now I gotta go get Carl from ball practice. I'll see ya later." Rick said, leaving. Beth said quietly, digesting all of the information Rick had given her. Was he afraid he'd lose Beth? Was he afraid that he'd go to jail? Beth couldn't figure it out, but she hoped that time would at least smooth things over. All she knew is that tomorrow, she'd be out with someone who wasn't Daryl.

The next day, Beth was a little better. Her heart was still heavy, but today she'd get to hang out with Zach, and she'd get to hear some of her favorite bands. She got up, taking Nelly for a ride, and then proceeded to kill time until she got ready and left, meeting Zach in Ducktown at the Pie Factory.

"Hey, Zach." Beth said, giving him a hug.

"Hey! You look great!" Zach said. Beth thought it was odd, because she was only wearing jeans and her Mumford and Sons T shirt. She'd worn a little makeup, but she didn't do anything fancy.

"Thanks." Beth said.

"So, you know the lit class is gonna be over soon." Zach said.

"Yeah, I already got my English credits out of the way. My math too. I'll nearly be a sophomore by the time I actually start." Beth said, trying to make conversation. Zach smiled. He seemed nice.

"You're really smart." Zach told her. Beth smiled widely.

"Not really, just don't have much else going on." Beth admitted sheepishly. Zach took a sip of his soda, and then smiled.

"Not in band? No sports?" He asked.

Beth shrugged. "Nope. I used to run, but I broke my leg sophomore year, so I don't compete anymore. I guess the only things I do besides school are music and barrel racing." Beth told him.

"Barrel racing? As in horses? That's impressive." Zach said, "I used to play baseball in high school. More my dad's idea than mine. I'm into cars, though."

"Really? I am too. My brothers were big into them. One of them used to be a mechanic, before he became a sheriff's deputy. I work on my truck all the time." Beth said. Suddenly, she was loosening up. Plus she'd intentionally mentioned Rick, because she knew there'd be less of a chance of him trying something.

"That's pretty cool! I had a junker first car, and my granddad owned his own shop for a long time, till he gave it to my uncle. I used to spend every minute I could in there. Worked my tail off for the car I have now." Zach said.

"What do you have now?" Beth asked.

"A Dodge Charger. I love that thing." Zach told her, obviously proud.

"I've got my dad's old F150. Ain't much, but I helped him rebuild that thing from the ground up." Beth replied.

"I have to say, you're pretty impressive, Beth Greene." Zach said, smiling widely. Beth had never been called 'impressive' before.

"You're not too bad yourself." Beth said, sipping her Dr. Pepper.

"So, what kind of music you play?" Zach asked.

"All kinds. I like folk, indie, country, rock. Really, just stuff that I can relate to." Beth told him. She'd loved all kinds of music as long as she could remember. There wasn't a specific genre that she listened to; thanks to Maggie and her father, she listened to everything.

"Me too. When I was younger, though, I was only a rock guy. My first concert was Warped Tour here in Atlanta." Zach explained. Beth had been to Warped Tour, but that was a terrible experience because of lack of sunscreen and hot pavement.

"I went one year too. Gym Class Heroes were my favorite." Beth said.

"I was totally a Miss May I kind of guy. Among other things." Zach laughed.

"The concert should be fun." Beth said.

"Yeah! The Civil Wars and Birdy are gonna be there too." Zach said.

"Really? That is gonna be great!" Beth exclaimed.

"I know! It's about time for us to head over now. You ready?" Zach asked. Beth nodded. She was impressed, mostly because he paid for dinner. Maggie always said that it was a date if the guys offered to pay for dinner. Of course, Maggie also said that depending on the guy, you could always refuse the offer. The two headed to the theater, and found their seats. Birdy opened the concert, and when she played her last song, Beth could only think of Daryl.

"_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind,_

_And in the morning I'll be with you,_

_But it will be a different kind,_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_

_And you'll be owning all the fines." _

Beth blinked back tears. Why, in the midst of such a nice evening, was she thinking of Daryl? When the Civil Wars took the stage, it was even worse.

"_It's not your eyes_

_It's not what you say_

_It's not your laughter_

_That gives you away_

_You're just lonely_

_You've been lonely, too long_

_Oh, you're acting your thin disguise_

_All your perfectly delivered lines_

_They don't fool me_

_You've been lonely, too long_

_Let me in the wall_

_You've built around_

_We can light a match_

_And burn it down_

_Let me hold your hand_

_And dance 'round and 'round the flames_

_In front of us_

_Dust to dust_

_You've held your head up_

_You've fought the fight_

_You bear the scars_

_You've done your time_

_Listen to me _

_You've been lonely, too long"_

Beth was crying, and trying to be silent about it. Zach leaned over, gently, and squeezed her hand.

"Is everything okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Zach. It's—a friend of mine, they really liked this song. But we don't talk anymore." Beth lied. What was she supposed to say.

"I'm sorry." Is all Zach said. When Mumford and Sons came along, it felt as if they were singing everything that Beth couldn't say. By the concerts end, Beth was more than eager to get home. Zach walked her to her truck, and opened the door for her to get in.

"It was a great concert, Zach. I'm really glad you invited me. It was super sweet that you invited me." Beth said. Zach was cute, Beth noticed.

"I'm glad you came. You have a beautiful voice, by the way." Zach said. Beth blushed. He was being so nice.

"Thanks. Listen, I need to go home. But I loved hanging out." Beth told him. Zach smiled widely.

"Would you like to...Hang out again sometime? Maybe next weekend or something?" Zach asked. Beth thought for a moment, and then her mind went to Daryl. Then, she grew angry, and responded.

"I'd love to!" Beth exclaimed, more excited than she'd intended to sound.

"Great! I'll text you tomorrow, okay? Be safe going home." Zach said. Beth nodded quietly, and Zach closed her truck door. Beth was glad that the night was uneventful, and that Zach seemed decent. Beth drove home, thinking of Zach on the way. He was nice, and friendly. Beth supposed that she needed that. She liked him, but he wasn't Daryl. Beth was halfway home before she pulled over, sobbing too hard to see the road. She wished that she could figure it all out, and tried to as she composed herself and drove home. However, her heart broke as she noticed Daryl's motorcycle still in her driveway. She got out, hoping to avoid him, as she walked inside. However, Daryl had other plans.

"Beth...I need to talk to you." He said quietly. Beth stopped, her stomach dropped.

"No." Was all Beth could say.

"What?" Daryl asked, nearly in disbelief.

"Leave me alone." Beth choked out. Daryl stepped back.

"Beth...I'm sorry 'bout yesterday. I just..." Daryl began.

"No, Daryl. I can't do this right now. Please go." Beth begged, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Beth, please..." Daryl pled.

"You don't get to treat me like crap and then come back! You don't get to hurt me like that! You don't get to!" Beth said, pushing him off the porch.

"Okay." Daryl said, walking away.

Beth ran in the house, slamming the door. She slid down the wall, sobbing so hard that she couldn't breathe. How could he do this to her? Her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces, she couldn't see straight. She was a mess, and she didn't know how to fix this. She didn't know how to undo this damage, but two things were for certain; she needed time, and she needed to figure this out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! A quick update, because I'm recovering and have a little time to write. First, let me say that this chapter was kind of difficult (Zach is just awkward, we can all agree), and so it's been hard to keep him in the picture when I want him gone! haha. Second, yes, Beth is a little sporadic. Keep in mind, she's seventeen, and she's maturing. Third, I know the song that Beth "wrote" was by A Great Big World. I just needed something for her and I'm a crappy songwriter. Also, the second song is "Shame" by The Avett Brothers. Hope you guys enjoy! The reviews are awesome! **

**Much love,**

**-A**

Chapter 6:

The next three weeks were torturous. Independence Day had already come and gone, and so had most of Beth's summer. She had begun hanging out with Zach nearly every weekend, and it was now the end of the summer. Beth and Daryl had avoided each other as often as they could, Beth spending as much as she could in her room. She wanted to fix things, but she didn't know how. She wanted to make things right, but she couldn't seem to find the words. Daryl and Beth had been interacting silently; Beth making a plate for him at dinner and making it look like Annette had done it; Daryl quietly giving Beth new things for her truck and making it look as if Hershel had been behind it. Today, however, all thoughts of Daryl would have to wait. Today, Maggie was coming home from Peru.

Maggie's flight was set to arrive at the airport in Atlanta at 6:00 pm. Beth had been waiting since 4:30, eager to see her sister. Her parents had gone out of town again; Annette's sister in Chattanooga wasn't doing well, so they'd gone to be with her. Glenn was there, however, and so was Zach. He happened to live near the airport, and had given Beth and Glenn a ride so they wouldn't have to wait by the car in the arrival lane. Maggie's plane was 5 minutes from landing, and everyone was waiting anxiously. Beth had so much to tell her, and couldn't wait to see her sister again.

"I know she had fun, but I'm glad she's back." Glenn said happily.

"I know. I really missed her." Beth replied.

"So, why'd she go to Peru in the first place?" Zach asked, grinning nervously. Beth had acknowledged that perhaps they were dating, but she didn't want to say it out loud. She still cared for Daryl, but things weren't going according to plan.

"She's in the doctorate program at Georgia State for history. She graduated with her undergrad in May, but she went ahead and did her first graduate class this summer. She's a Latin American history nerd." Beth explained.

"Really? That sounds so cool!" Zach exclaimed, "Glenn, are you in college?"

"Yeah, I graduate in December." Glenn said, "I'm a double major in computer science and discrete mathematics from Georgia Tech."

"You're really smart. How'd you meet Maggie, if you went to Georgia Tech?" Zach asked.

"I delivered a few pizzas to her. She doesn't cook a lot." Glenn laughed.

"And when he says 'a lot', he means 'not at all'." Beth joked. It was a running joke that Maggie could burn boiling water, but it wasn't that far off.

The three watched the plane land, and waited until the passengers were unloading. Beth and Glenn anxiously waited as passenger after passenger unloaded from the American Airlines flight from Miami. Maggie's flight had left Lima around 3:30 in the morning, and she'd had a slight delay in Miami before flying in. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Maggie walked into view, her carry on bag slung around her shoulder.

"MAGGIE!" Beth exclaimed, running up to her. Glenn found Maggie first, catching her as she jumped into his arms, the two hugged and kissed, exchanging "I've missed yous". Then, Maggie pulled from Glenn, and pulled Beth close.

"Bethy! I missed you! How was your summer?" Maggie asked. Beth bit her lip hard. She wanted to tell Maggie the truth; just blurt out _'I fell for Daryl and now we avoid each other because we don't know how to talk, and I'm seventeen'. _But instead, she could only muster one word.

"Great." Beth lied.

"I wanna hear all about it!" Maggie exclaimed. Her smile was contagious, and her skin was darker than it was when she left. Maggie could always tan well, Beth didn't get that gene.

"How was Peru?" Glenn asked, as if he didn't already know. He'd bought Maggie a phone card so they could talk every day, he knew exactly how Peru was.

"Wonderful! I mean, the altitude was intense at first, but, I definitely want to go back and take you both with me! Beth, you would just love it!" Maggie said happily.

"I'd love to, Mags! I'm just glad you're home. I missed you!" Beth said, smiling. As much as her heart had ached this summer, she was happy Maggie was home. It was like putting a band-aid on the pain.

"Well, let's get some food. I'm STARVING! Hey—is that a Cinnabon over there?" Maggie asked.

Glenn laughed. "Yeah, you've been out of the country if you're asking for a two-day-old cinnamon roll from the airport."

"Peruvian food was nice. Except for the ceviche. I didn't like that." Maggie said, laughing.

"Well, Mama made some of her famous cookies for you. But she did tell you they wouldn't be at the house, right?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Hazel isn't doin' well. That's what they told me." Maggie replied sadly. Annette's oldest sister, Hazel, had lived in Chattanooga nearly all their lives. She'd beaten cancer twice, but this time, it seemed to come back with a vengeance.

"They called in hospice this mornin'. They don't think it'll be long now." Beth said softly. Aunt Hazel and their mother were close like they were, and the thought of their mother losing her best friend broke their heart, especially considering that they were both close to their beloved aunt.

"We gonna go to Tennessee and see her?" Maggie asked.

"Your mom doesn't want you guys to see her like that." Glenn replied.

"I know, but we wanna be there." Beth said.

"Let's focus on the happy stuff right now." Maggie said, "I'm home! Beth—who is this guy?" Beth had totally forgotten that Zach was there with her.

"Oh, hi, I'm Zach. I'm Beth's boyfriend." Zach said, extending his hand. Maggie shook, and mouthed 'boyfriend?' to Glenn.

"Boyfriend? Since when?" Maggie asked.

"A couple of weeks ago." Beth replied, "He was in one of my classes."

"Well, nice to meet you Zach." Maggie said, "It's good to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So, you guys wanna head back to my place? We can get you cars and get everything settled." Zach suggested. The three nodded, and followed Zach to his car. They picked up Glenn's car at Zach's apartment, and then the four headed to the farm. Surprisingly, when they arrived, Hershel and Annette were back, and sitting on the front porch—with Daryl, Otis, Patricia, Rick, and Carl.

"Maggie!" Annette exclaimed, smiling widely, running to hug Maggie.

"Mama!" Maggie replied, hugging her tightly.

"We missed you!" Annette said, smiling.

"I missed you too. So glad I'm back." Maggie said, her eyes lighting up the whole front porch. Beth always said Maggie's smile was contagious; and it was obvious that she was right.

"There's my Maggie." Hershel said, smiling widely, "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Thanks, Daddy. I missed you too." Maggie said, hugging her father. Hershel hugged Beth as well, smiling.

"Thank you for pickin' up your sister, Bethy. You're a sweetheart." Hershel said.

"No problem, Daddy. I'm glad she's back." Beth said.

"And it's nice to see you again, Zach." Hershel added.

"Nice to see you too, Dr. Greene." Zach said. He was always so respectful, and Beth liked that about him. He was caring, and sweet. Beth liked him, but he wasn't Daryl. Beth could see Daryl on the porch, chewing his thumb nervously. She looked away as he looked her direction, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Everyone's comin' over for Maggie's welcome home party, Bethy. You gonna sing?" Hershel asked. Beth wasn't sure, she liked to sing, but lots of people would be there. She didn't want to ruin things, or mess up.

"Come on, Beth! You could use the mixer I got you." Maggie suggested. Great, now Beth had to sing.

"Only if Glenn sings with me." Beth said. Glenn often played guitar with her, and the two sang. Glenn had accompanied once at her talent show at school, and everyone liked it. Glenn was her safety net.

"Of course, Beth. Can we do the new one you wrote?" Glenn asked.

"Yep. I love that one." Beth replied, smiling quietly.

"You two wrote a song?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Well, Beth did. While you were gone." Glenn explained. Maggie nodded, and they prepared to set up for her show.

–-

Once everyone arrived, it was a rather large party. Sasha, Bob, Tyreese, and Karen, friends of Maggie and Glenn had shown up, as well as Dale and T Dog. Most of the people were friends of Maggie or Beth's parents, Beth didn't know most of them very well. Zach stayed beside her most of the night, though she wanted to find Daryl. In the crowd, she had an urge to speak with him, he made her comfortable. He helped her adjust. Zach made her more uncomfortable; he was social, an extrovert. Beth was not, and she didn't like being in a crowded room. As the party picked up, Maggie took the small stage they had set up outside.

"Guys, Beth and Glenn are gonna sing a while. I think this first one is one that Beth wrote. So guys, take it away!" Maggie exclaimed. Beth took the stage, Glenn following behind her. Zach was in the first row, watching with a smile. Beth caught a glance of Daryl in the back, and her heart began to race. She took her place at they keyboard, and Glenn began to sing, with Beth joining in harmony.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you"_

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Beth smiled happily. Maggie smiled, wiping her tears.

"That was beautiful!" Maggie said happily.

"Thanks. On to the next one." Beth said, "But Maggie, I need you to play the banjo for me."

"Oh? Is this your old favorite one?" Maggie asked. Beth nodded, and stepped up to the microphone, tuning her guitar.

"Okay, this next one is an apology, for all the things you should've done." Beth said softly, strumming her guitar. Maggie grabbed her banjo, and Glenn began to play. Beth noticed Daryl, and he wasn't breaking eye contact with her. Beth began to shake as she began her song.

"_Okay so I was wrong about_

_My reasons for us fallin' out_

_Of love I want to fall back in_

_My life is different now I swear_

_I know now what it means to care_

_About somebody other than myself_

_I know the things I said to you_

_They were untender and untrue_

_I'd like to see those things undo_

_So if you could find it in your heart_

_To give a man a second start_

_I promise things won't end the same_

_Shame, boatloads of shame_

_Day after day, more of the same_

_Blame, please lift it off_

_Please take it off, please make it stop_

_Okay so I have read the mail_

_The stories people often tell_

_About us that we never knew_

_But their existence will float away_

_And just like every word they say_

_And we will hold hands as they fade_

_Shame, boatloads of shame_

_Day after day, more of the same_

_Blame, please lift it off_

_Please take it off, please make it stop"_

Beth's eyes stayed on Daryl the whole time, watching him react, hoping he'd forgive her, trying to show that she forgave him, and hoping desperately that they could at least speak again. Instead, Daryl stood up, and walked away. Beth managed to keep her tears away as she finished three more songs, and then declared she and Glenn were done. As she searched the crowd, she felt a hand on her back. She hoped it was Daryl, but when she turned around, she saw Zach.

"You're great! You were great! I mean...That was awesome." Zach said. He kissed Beth's cheek, and she smiled politely.

"Thanks, Zach. You're sweet." Beth said, hugging him.

"Listen, I gotta head back. I'll text you tomorrow, okay?" Zach promised.

"Okay. Be careful." Beth said.

"I will." Zach said, smiling as he left. Beth walked back inside, and began to clean up. Most everyone had gone home with the exception of a few people, and Beth was in the kitchen alone. She heard someone walk up behind her, and she jumped.

"Geez, jus' me." Daryl said gruffly.

"Sorry." Beth muttered, watching a plate.

"Saw that new boy hangin' all over you." Daryl said, his voice cold.

"That's Zach." Beth replied. She hated that this was so complicated.

"I know." Daryl told her, drying the plate she'd just washed.

"He's nice." Beth began, "He's a sweet guy."

"I'm sure he is." Daryl replied, "Anyone can put on like that."

"You can't say that." Beth said softly, "You yelled at me."

"I know what I said, Beth." Daryl said, "And I tried to fix it. And then you flipped your lid on me."

"You freaked out on me, Daryl!" Beth said, getting upset, "I didn't know what I did, I didn't know how to fix it, but I wanted to. You hurt me, Daryl."

"An' you've been a peach the whole time." Daryl huffed.

"I know I haven't. I just don't know what I'm doing." Beth said, handing Daryl a bowl to dry.

"Rick told me ya called 'im." Daryl said matter-of-factly.

"He did?" Beth asked. Daryl nodded.

"Told me he told ya 'bout my growin' up. 'Bout my mom and dad. 'Bout Dale 'n Irma. 'Bout her." Daryl said. Beth didn't have to ask, she knew he was referring to Emily.

"Yeah, he did." Beth said quietly.

"If it was anyone else but Rick, I'd kick their ass." Daryl told her.

"Why'd you freak out? Of everything that could've happened, why did you pick then?" Beth asked. She wanted to know. Daryl shrugged.

"'Cause I didn't want ya getting that close to me yet. Ain't nobody been that close to me in years." Daryl explained. Beth listened carefully, afraid of upsetting him.

"Daryl, I wasn't gonna hurt you." Beth said gently.

"Ain't ever said I made any kinda sense." Daryl said, chuckling lightly.

"I care about you, a lot, Daryl." Beth said suddenly. She hated that she couldn't catch words before they fell out of her mouth.

"Beth..." Daryl began.

"Daryl, just listen. Even if you don't like me like that or whatever, you need someone who's gonna look out for you. And I care. I do. An' I don't care if you push me away. I just want you to know that I'm gonna be here, an' even if you never speak to me again, I'll always be your friend." Beth told him. She meant it. Even if Daryl avoided her, she'd always care.

"I know that's been you fixin' me plates when I come in." Daryl said.

"How'd you know?" Beth asked.

"You're hand writin'. Easy." Daryl said, "I don't wanna not talk to ya."

"I don't want that either." Beth said, "Let's just...Forget that ever happened, okay? Let's just start over."

"We can't, Beth. I don't wanna just forget that." Daryl admitted.

"We can't just talk about it, though." Beth said.

"No we can't." Daryl agreed.

"So what do we do?" Beth asked.

"I dunno." Daryl replied. Beth bit her lip, and then washed the last plate. She put it in the sink, and then hugged Daryl tightly.

"Don't avoid me." Beth whispered.

"D'you sing that song tonight for me?" Daryl asked.

"Which one?" Beth replied. She sang the first two hoping Daryl would listen.

"Shame." Daryl said.

"The first two were meant for you to hear." Beth said quietly, "I needed you to know I was sorry."

"I know." Was all that Daryl said. Beth hugged him close, almost afraid to let go. He smelled like a mix of cigarettes, cologne, and motor oil. Beth loved it. He was warm, and his arms were strong.

"I don't like that kid hangin' all over you." Daryl whispered.

"You don't have to. Just be my friend." Beth said.

"Fine." Daryl muttered. Beth smiled, she could deal with Daryl not liking Zach if it meant he was talking to her.

"Daryl?" Beth asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Don't avoid me, please." Beth begged.

"Never again." Daryl promised.

"So we're good?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. We're good, Greene." Daryl said, "But I need to head home now."

"Okay. Be careful." Beth said as Daryl left. Beth watched him drive way, and sighed heavily as she watched his motorcycle drive away. Daryl was her best friend; for a while, it seemed as if he were her only friend. He was kind, he listened. She wanted him in her life, even if she knew that she couldn't be with him. Suddenly, she heard someone come up behind her. Beth jumped, startled, only to realize it was Maggie.

"Glenn told me about what happened while I was gone." Maggie whispered. Beth's eyes grew wide.

"Don't worry. If it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's him." Maggie added.

"Really?" Beth asked.

"Honestly? Zach seems nice, but...I just think that something isn't right. If you like Daryl, just wait a while, keep it under the radar or something. You covered for me a million times, least I could do is repay the favor." Maggie replied. Beth smiled. It was nice to have a person in her corner.

"Thanks, Mags." Beth said, "I wish you were here when everything went down. I needed you."

"I'm sorry." Maggie said, "But I'm here now, and I think that you should cut your losses with Zach."

"I'll think about it." Beth whispered.

"No, don't think. If Daryl is what you want, don't give him any reason to think anything otherwise. I'm going to bed, Bethy. Don't be stupid." Maggie said, walking upstairs. Maggie always had a way of saying the right things, and Beth knew she was right. She just didn't feel the same way about Zach that she did about Daryl, and she knew she never would. She just didn't know how to do it, or if it was the right thing to do at the time. As Beth climbed upstairs and into her bed, she checked her phone. She didn't have a text from Zach saying he'd gotten home alright, but she did have a text from someone unexpected: Daryl.

"_Glad I ain't gotta act like you got the plague." _It read. Beth noticed it had only been sent a minute ago.

"_Glad I got you back." _Beth replied.

"_Anytime, Greene. You're still my best friend." _Daryl sent.

"_You're still mine." _Beth replied. The two continued to text for an hour, until Daryl went to sleep. Beth laid back, resting her head under her arms, and closed her eyes. It had been a crazy day; and an even crazier month. Beth's classes were finished, the summer was practically over. In two weeks, she would start her senior year of high school, and she wasn't sure what she'd do once she got there. She was nervous, but happy. Maggie was finally home, and now Daryl didn't avoid her. Beth vowed She wouldn't mess up this time, she just couldn't. She needed Daryl in her life, she cared about him more than anyone she'd ever met. He was everything to her. Beth thought on these things, and her eyes sprung open. She sat straight up, clutching her chest.

Beth had the realization that she loved Daryl. She didn't know how to tell him or how to explain it, but she did. She loved him more that she thought she could love another person, and he was everything she'd ever wanted.

But Zach was still in the picture, and she needed to figure out how to let him down easy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I know this chapter is kind of long, but it's an explanation for how Hershel loses his leg. For those of you who don't ****know (and for internet trolls who nitpick), farming accidents happen often. In my area of Alabama, we have at least 5 or 6 every summer, and even more when the final harvests happen in August/September. A bush hog is a huge mower that attaches to a tractor,and bush hogging accidents happen a lot; probably more than they should. People lose limbs all the time, unfortunately. I'm a farm girl myself, so I know how badly a bush hog can ruin your day. Anyway, the reviews have been great, and I'm so glad you guys are so kind! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**-Much love!**

**-A**

Chapter 7:

The first day of school was always exciting for Beth Greene. She always had her outfit picked out, her backpack ready, and her lunch packed. When she started school, Maggie or Shawn walked her to class, and Maggie sat with her every day, cutting the crusts off her bread. Beth never had to worry about kids bullying her; she was Shawn and Maggie Greene's little sister, no one dared to mess with her.

This year, however, it was different. Every year, Annette took pictures of Shawn, Maggie, and Beth on the first day of school. For a while now, it had just been Beth. Since the eighth grade, it had just been Beth. But today, it was the last day it would just be Beth. Today was the first day of her senior year. Annette always made the first day of school ceremonious; with fresh lunches, homemade cookies, and pictures. Annette Greene took pictures of everything, especially her children. Today, Beth would take her last first day picture with Annette, and it was bittersweet.

"You're beautiful, honey." Annette said, her eyes tearing up.

"Thanks Mama." Beth said, smiling. She didn't want her mother to know that she didn't really want to go to school today. Zach had wished her a good day last night, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be as good as she hoped. She got in her truck, turning on the radio. She silently wondered how many times she'd driven the route to North King County High School, thinking about how next year, it would be the route to Georgia State University. She was excited and nervous as she pulled into the parking lot. She was always one of the first ones in the parking lot, but that didn't matter. As she went to get out of her car, she felt her phone buzz. She looked at the caller ID; it was Daryl.

"Hello?" Beth answered.

"Hey. Just wanted to wish you a good first day." Daryl said. Beth smiled; she wished that Zach had bothered to do that.

"Thanks, Dixon. I'm a little nervous." Beth said.

"Don't be. You got this." Daryl replied.

"I know I've got it. I'm just afraid of eating alone. Again." Beth admitted.

"What time's your lunch?" Daryl asked.

"11:30. Why?" Beth asked.

"Dale gives me an extended lunch, an' we only got one car in the bay. I'll come by an' we can eat lunch together in the parking lot." Daryl told her. Beth had to admit, she liked the sound of that.

"I'd like that a lot." Beth said. Daryl knew how to make her feel better.

"Alright. Well, I gotta get to work. We ain't too busy, so I can probably leave early if we get that car worked on." Daryl said.

"Okay. See you in a little while." Beth said, hanging up the phone. She liked Zach, that was the only reason that she hadn't broken up with him yet. He seemed to like her, he seemed to pay attention. Daryl snarled in his direction anytime Zach was around, and Maggie wasn't Zach's biggest fan, either. Beth wished that Zach would pay attention; he didn't start classes for another two weeks. He was going to homecoming with her next month, but he generally didn't ask too many questions regarding school. Beth went inside, and, taking a deep breath, shook off the anxiety that was plaguing her. She was nervous, but she decided she wouldn't let it show. One day down, only a little while longer to go.

Beth would've been lying if she said that she enjoyed the first part of her school day. Her old friends ignored her like the plague; Amy whispering in their ears as Beth sat in the front of the class. Beth could hear everything they said; there were all kinds of rumors going around. She tried to put it out of her head, but it was still hard to hear.

When lunch came, Beth raced to the parking lot. Sure enough, Daryl was waiting in the parking lot, leaning against his motorcycle. Clearly, he didn't care what people nearly a decade younger than him thought.

"How was it?" Daryl asked.

"Amy told a bunch of people I had an abortion this summer. And then one kid asked me if I'd been locked in the basement by my parents. It's been fantastic." Beth said sarcastically. People supposed everything from an abortion to her being held captive to even her being in a mental hospital.

"Hmm...Well, it'd be more interestin' if it were true." Daryl said, tossing a bag to her.

"What's this?" Beth asked.

"Irma used to make me this when I was havin' a bad day. Figured you'd like it." Daryl said. Though he was trying to comfort her, he was always gruff. His voice was always gravely. Beth had told him to quit smoking, but that was met with a 'hell no' response. Beth opened the bag, pulling out a small container.

"Ya gotta open it, Greene." Daryl said.

Beth opened the container, and revealing something that to some would seem trivial, but to her, it meant the world.

"How'd you manage to bring me potato salad?" Beth asked. Daryl knew that she loved the stuff. It was her favorite summer food.

"Dale made a bunch of it for supper when he had some of his friends over. He brought like two massive bowls of the stuff to work today." Daryl said. Beth smiled, grabbing the spoon he handed her.

"At least most of the day is over." Beth said.

"For you maybe." Daryl said jokingly.

"I don't consider farm work torture." Beth said, "I prefer it to this place. This town is too small."

"Ain't that bad." Daryl replied, biting into his sandwich.

"What is that?" Beth asked, pointing to his sandwich.

"Chicken salad. 'S my favorite." Daryl muttered

"Ah. Well, mama packed me lemonade. Want some?" Beth asked.

"Sure." Daryl replied, taking a swig of lemonade from Beth's thermos.

"So, you know we're supposed to be bush hoggin' near the creek today." Beth said, "Daddy wants me to help. We're supposed to be cuttin' hay today too."

"Why y'all bush hoggin' now?" Daryl asked.

"'Cause Daddy doesn't wanna get on a snake down there. Plus he doesn't want anyone to get bit." Beth said.

"Alright. I'll probably be there 'round 3:30." Daryl said.

"Me too." Beth giggled. Daryl rolled his eyes, elbowing Beth jokingly.

"Ain't it 'bout time for you to go back?" Daryl asked.

"Yep. But I appreciate you comin' out." Beth said, hugging him tightly.

"Don't mention it. I'll see ya later." Daryl said, getting on his motorcycle.

"Bye!" Beth called, waving as he drove away. Beth went back in to school, and smiled. Daryl had made her whole day, and she had more to look forward to that afternoon. Not even Amy's icy glares could bother her that day; she was happier than she'd been all week.

Beth figured as long as she had Daryl, she could probably survive senior year.

Beth drove home from school, excited to start work at the farm. Since she was a child, she'd known how to work tractors, handle bush hogs, and till garden spots. Hershel had hundreds of thousands of dollars invested in farm equipment, and Beth knew how to handle it better than nearly any other farm hand in the past, aside from Otis or Shawn. Daryl had proven handy, but Beth still thought she and Maggie were the best farm hands that Hershel had.

She pulled into the gravel driveway, a trail of dust behind her. She jumped out of the truck, running to meet Daryl and her father at the barn.

"Hey Daddy! Hey Daryl!" She called, hugging them both.

"There's my favorite farm girl." Hershel said, "How was school, Bethy?"

"Good." Beth lied. She wasn't about to tell her father about all the things people had said to her and about her.

"Well, it's about time for us to go cut hay. Bethy, you and me'll take the bush hogs out to the field, and we'll start there. We'll only need one down there near the creek bed. Otis is gonna take the combine and finish getting up that cotton. Daryl, we need you to work the baler. Can you do that?" Hershel asked.

"Yes sir." Daryl replied.

"Good. Maggie, Glenn, and Miss Annette have been pickin' purple hull peas and green beans most of the day. We're gonna meet up at the house and head into town for supper tonight. My treat" Hershel said happily. For some reason, Hershel took great joy in being able to bring people along to family dinners. There was always room at the Greene table for dinner.

"Sounds like a plan, Daddy!" Beth said excitedly. She got the first bush hog ready, and and Hershel followed her. They headed out to the field and between the two of them, they finished the field quickly. Daryl followed behind them with the hay baler.

"Well, I don't reckon I've ever been able to mow this quick, Bethy. I do love havin' this extra help." Hershel told her.

"I do too, daddy. Daryl picks up on stuff fast." Beth said.

"Glad he does. I'd hate to have to waste a bunch of time teachin' him how to do this stuff." Hershel chuckled. Beth smiled, wiping the sweat from her forehead. They watched Daryl finish baling the last piece of pasture, and he came over and joined them, wiping his neck with a red rag.

"Greene, I reckon you're gonna blister out here." Daryl said,

"Probably." Beth said, laughing.

"Can't have my daughter burnin' on us out here." Hershel said, passing his straw hat to her.

"Thanks daddy." Beth said, putting the hat on.

"Did you put sunscreen on?" Hershel asked.

"Hershel, do you have to ask? Beth never wears sunscreen." Daryl said, poking Beth's shoulder.

"Stop! I am too wearing sunscreen." Beth said, swatting at him.

"Well, now that we're finished with this field, how 'bout we get over to that creek bed? I'll bush hog, and y'all can start clearin' out that tree that fell in the storm a week ago." Hershel said. Daryl and Beth nodded, grabbing two chain saws from the barn and driving Beth's truck down to the creek. They were careful to avoid the bush hog; knowing how dangerous they could be. Hershel climbed on the tractor, and began to bush hog the far side of the creek. Beth and Daryl began to cut up the tree, throwing the logs into the back of Beth's truck. Some were too heavy for Beth to carry, so Daryl gave her help. Beth and Daryl had nearly finished cutting up the fallen tree, and Beth could see Hershel heading toward their direction. Beth smiled, waving to her father, who smiled and nodded back. Beth loved moments like this; the farm was her home. They'd bush hogged the creek thousands of times, she'd assumed. She'd learned how to drive a tractor long before she could drive a car. Having Daryl there made things a lot easier, and the two got the work done quickly.

Then, just as she and Daryl loaded the biggest log in the truck and were getting ready to haul it off, Beth heard a scream.

It was Hershel.

It happened in slow motion; The tractor hit a hole that Hershel didn't see, because it was covered in grass. The tractor almost tipped, and Beth panicked. Daryl and Beth saw Hershel fall off, and Beth began to run toward her father. What Beth didn't see was that the bush hog, as the tractor tipped, had swung out to the side, catching Hershel, who was on the ground.

Beth could hear the blood curdling screams from her father as she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Daryl ran faster than she could, and managed to get to Hershel first. Beth was afraid that her father had broken a bone, and had no idea what she'd find when she found him. However, judging by Daryl's screams, it was nothing good.

"BETH! BETH CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Daryl screamed. Beth hoped it wasn't as bad as it sounded, but when she found Daryl and her father, she screamed.

"I don't have my phone!" Beth screamed back.

Hershel had fallen, but the ground was soft enough that he could have gotten up and kept going.

That was, until the bush hog swung out to the side, catching him.

All Beth could see was blood, and Daryl was trying to get her father's leg out of the bush hog.

"Beth! Beth your dad's leg's caught!" Daryl screamed. Beth ran over to her father, cradling his head, sobbing as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Daddy!" Beth exclaimed. He was a ghostly pale, and she was worried. Beth screamed as loud as she could.

"SOMEONE HELP!" She knew Maggie, Glenn, and Annette weren't far away. If she screamed loud enough, she thought, they might hear her.

Sure enough, they did.

Beth could hear Maggie calling for her, and Beth kept screaming for someone. Daryl undid his belt, tying it around Hershel's thigh to form a tourniquet. When Maggie arrived, she began to panic.

"Daddy! Oh no, Beth! Beth!" Maggie screamed.

"Maggie, call an ambulance now!" Daryl hissed, "Your dad ain't gonna make it if we don't!"

Maggie pulled out her phone, calling 911 and frantically begging them to bring an ambulance, that her father's leg had been caught in the bush hog. Beth prayed her father would make it till the arrival of the paramedics. Glenn kept Annette from seeing what was going on, holding her back. Beth felt a slight twinge of relief when she heard police sirens.

Rick was the first one to arrive on the scene, followed by another sheriff's deputy.

"What happened?!" Rick screamed. When he ran over to Beth, she could hear him gasp.

"No." He whispered, kneeling by Hershel.

"Grimes, his leg's still caught!" The other deputy yelled, his voice laced with fear.

"Help my daddy! Please, help him!" Beth wailed, her clothes soaked in her father's blood.

"We gotta get his leg out." Rick said, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Rick, we can't. If we try it'll do worse damage. We gotta take it off." The deputy said.

"We can't!" Rick screamed.

"We gotta! Now, or he'll bleed to death!" The deputy screamed.

"Do it! Take his leg off! Get him outta there!" Maggie screamed as Daryl held her back.

"Hold him down." Rick yelled. He looked toward Maggie and Daryl. "Both of you, hold him down."

"Merle, get the hatchet out of the trunk." Rick ordered. The deputy, Merle, ran to the patrol car, returning with a hatchet.

"Don't watch." Rick ordered Beth and Maggie. Beth held her father's head as she heard the sound of Rick cutting off her father's leg below the knee. Maggie screamed as Glenn picked her up, carrying her away as the paramedics arrived. In reality, it had only taken five minutes for Rick and Merle to arrive and react, and it had only taken ten minutes for paramedics to arrive after Maggie called. The paramedics pulled up, and a female EMT arrived.

"Daryl! Daryl! What happened?" The woman asked.

"The tractor tipped, guess there was a hole. The bush hog caught 'is leg." Daryl said, his face covered in panic.

"Dixon, this is the worst farm injury I've ever seen." The woman said, "We need MedEvac!"

"Sasha, do what you have to do." Daryl said.

"Please help my daddy." Beth cried, "Do whatever you need to do."

"We are, sweetie." Sasha said, putting a better tourniquet on Hershel's leg. Rick and Merle agreed to meet them in Atlanta, as they called for MedEvac assistance. Hershel was losing blood quickly, and the clock was ticking; Beth was worried they wouldn't get him to assistance in time. They had managed to get him on to a stretcher as they transported him to the open field Beth and Hershel had just mowed an hour earlier. Beth held her fathers hand tightly, though he was unconscious. The helicopter arrived in minutes, and began to load Hershel in.

One of the MedEvac nurses stopped Beth.

"We don't think it's a good idea for you to ride with him." The nurse said.

"No. I'm not leaving him!" Beth yelled.

Daryl came up behind her. "Beth, you can't." He whispered.

"It's my daddy! He can't go up there alone!" Beth screamed. What if he woke up alone? Beth couldn't bear the thought of losing him, especially since she felt responsible.

"Beth, we'll ride with Merle. Your mom and Maggie and Glenn will ride with Rick." Daryl said.

"It's my daddy." Beth said, sobbing uncontrollably. The helicopter took off before she could finish arguing with the nurse, and they were headed toward Atlanta. Rick ran up to them, panting heavily.

"We're leavin' now." He said. He wasn't suggesting; it was a direct order.

"Yeah man. We're ridin' with Merle." Daryl said, Rick nodded, running back to his patrol car. Annette, Maggie, and Glenn were already in the car, and Rick sped off toward Atlanta. Daryl opened the car door for Beth, and she slid into the back seat. Surprisingly, he sat in the back with her. Merle quickly got in, and they too sped toward Atlanta.

"I should've gotten to him faster." Cried Beth.

"Sweetheart, ain't no way you could've known that would happen. No way of tellin' when accidents happen—that's why they call 'em accidents." Merle said, trying to comfort her.

"B—b—but w—w—what if if doesn't m—make it?" Beth cried.

"It's not on you." Daryl whispered.

"Little brother, you saved 'is life, usin' that belt of yours." Merle said from the front.

"This is your brother?" Beth asked.

"Yep." Daryl replied solemnly.

"We're gonna getcha to your daddy, darlin'. Don't you worry 'bout it." Merle promised. With sirens blaring, the group headed toward Atlanta, Beth praying the entire way that her father would be alive when they got there.

When they arrived, Hershel was already being stabilized. It had been explained that his blood pressure had dropped far too much for them to operate just yet, but that once they got everything stabilized, they would.

"Greene family?" A doctor inquired. Annette stood up, her voice weak.

"I'm his wife, Annette." She answered.

"We need to get him stabilized first. He needs blood, and quite a bit of it." The doctor said.

Beth, Maggie, and Hershel all shared the same blood type—A positive. Without hesitation, Beth stood up.

"If he needs blood, take it from me. We have the same blood type." Beth said.

"Me too." Maggie added.

"Well, we've given him a blood transfusion, but he'll need more. Come on back, I'll have it ordered." The doctor said, walking them back. Beth was still in the clothes that were soaked in her father's blood, but she didn't care. She would do anything to make sure he was okay. The nurse took 4 tries to find a vein in Beth, and Beth's right arm bruised heavily because of it. Both Maggie and Beth gave a pint of blood for their father, and then they were told that Hershel had been stabilized enough to go into surgery.

"We appreciate the blood donations. He may need more. Normally, I would say we have enough blood, but we've had a lot of accidents lately, and there's a shortage." The doctor said.

"If you need anymore, take it from me." Rick said, "He's my adopted father, but we have the same blood type."

"I'll call you if we need you." The doctor told him. Beth sat down in the surgical waiting room next to Daryl, sobbing heavily.

"He'll be okay." Daryl said, squeezing her knee.

"I don't feel good." Beth said. She'd felt woozy since she'd given blood, but she attributed that to witnessing her older brother cut her father's leg out of a bush hog with a hatchet.

"I just got off the phone with Shawn. They're on the way up from Macon." Annette said wearily. Maggie brought her a cup of coffee from the cafeteria.

Beth still felt dizzy, but she wanted to be near her mother. They all had jobs to do, but comforting Annette was the one she had right now. As soon as Beth stood up, her legs buckled, and she fell to the floor.

"Beth!" Maggie exclaimed. Daryl picked her up, helping her come to.

"I don't feel well." Beth muttered.

A nurse, witnessing everything, came over.

"She gave blood. I thought she was fine." Maggie said, panicked.

"How much does she weigh?" The nurse asked.

"103 pounds, thereabouts." Annette said, "Or at least that's what her driver's license says."

The nurse nodded, and left momentarily. She returned with apple juice and cookies.

"She doesn't weigh enough to give blood in the first place." The nurse snipped. Beth heard that part, and even in her dizzy state, it enraged her.

"My daddy is in surgery, and I don't know if he'll make it. The least I could do for my own father was help him." Beth snapped back. The nurse left in a haste, and Beth laid on the waiting room couch.

"Beth, honey, you didn't have to do that." Annette said.

"Yes I did. I should've got to him sooner. I should've helped him more! I could've called an ambulance sooner if I'd taken my phone." Beth said, her voice full of guilt. She felt like there was something she could've done.

"Beth, you did all ya could." Daryl whispered.

"I just want him to be okay." Beth said, standing to her feet. Everyone told her to sit, but she refused.

"Mama, do you need anything?" Beth asked. Annette shook her head, but Beth could see the exhaustion on her face. Beth grabbed some tissues from the nurses' station, and handed them to her.

"Thanks, sweetie." Annette said. Beth kissed her mother's forehead gently, hugging her.

"I love you, Mama." Beth whispered. Beth looked at Maggie, who's head was resting in her hands. Beth remembered she had $20 in her pocket, and decided that she'd get everyone a snack while they waited. She knew they had to be hungry. She stammered to the cafeteria, Daryl carefully following her. She managed to make it to the ground floor cafeteria, and started to pick out snacks for everyone.

"Beth, you need to be careful." Daryl whispered to her.

"I need to make it okay somehow." Beth replied.

"You won't be no use if you're passin' out." Daryl told her. Beth stopped, her eyes filling with tears again.

"I need to help them. I need to. I need to do somethin'. Daryl if I sit there, I'll worry. And then I'll cry again. And I don't wanna see 'em like that. I gotta do somethin', even if it's small." Beth explained. Everyone was hurting; not just her. She wanted to do whatever she could do make waiting easier for her family. She settled on muffins and sodas for everyone, and enlisted Daryl to help her carry them back. When she returned, Patricia and Otis were sitting with her mother, and Rick had Carl. T Dog, the preacher at their church, was there as well.

"Bethy, where'd you go?" Maggie asked.

"Figured everyone might be hungry or somethin'. I brought muffins and soda." Beth shrugged, handing snacks to everyone. Annette didn't eat, but Maggie, Rick, and Glenn were appreciative.

"How long has he been in surgery?" T Dog asked.

"An hour and a half. They need to repair tissue damage. It wasn't a clean cut." Annette explained.

"I'm sorry." Rick said, his head in his hands.

"Rick, if you hadn't done that, he would've bled to death out there." Annette reassured him.

"If Daryl hadn't tied that tourniquet, we would've lost him for good." Rick replied.

"Who found him first?" Merle asked.

"Well, we both saw 'im fall. Beth took off after 'im, but I got there faster. She stayed with 'im the whole time, 'bout killed that MedEvac nurse 'cause she couldn't ride with 'im." Daryl said. In truth, Beth wanted to put up more of a fight in the field, but she didn't want to waste the precious time that her father so desperately needed.

Forty five minutes later, the doctor emerged, and everyone braced themselves for the worst.

"He made it through. He needed a blood transfusion, but he's stable. He'll be in ICU the next 72 hours at the very least, but he made it through much better than we expected. He's in recovery now." The doctor said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief; Maggie and Beth hugged each other, crying.

"Thank God." Annette exclaimed, hugging Patricia.

"This is great news." Rick said, sighing heavily. The doctor explained some of the possible complications, and some of the issues they had repairing the muscle and tissue. Even if they hadn't cut Hershel's leg in the field, he would've lost it anyway; it was too mangled to save. The surgeon explained that Daryl and Rick's quick thinking it what saved his life, and that if he makes it through the next 48 hours, he should make a full recovery. Of course, there were risks following surgery, but everyone was so grateful that he lived that it didn't matter to them right now. Once the doctor left, everyone relaxed a little, and then Annette sat down next to Beth.

"Bethy, sweetie, I think you need to go home." Annette said lightly.

"Mama, I can't leave y'all. Not right now." Beth said.

"Bethy, your clothes are bloody. I know you wanna stay, but sweetie, you need to change and clean up." Annette said.

"Mama, what if something happens?" Beth asked.

"Sweetie, I promise I'll call. I promise. But right now, you need to go home and clean up. Daryl, there's some clothes there at the house I think you can fit into. You need to get out of those clothes, too." Annette said, pointing to Daryl's pants and shirt, which were soaked in blood.

"Yes ma'am. Merle can take us back, and then I'll bring 'er here." Daryl told Annette. Beth really didn't want to leave, but Maggie and Glenn assured her that they'd update her on Hershel's condition every time they got news. Nervously, Beth left with Daryl and Merle, headed back to her place. Merle dropped them off, and Beth went upstairs to her room. She realized she'd left her phone there, and picked it up. Only three texts from Zach, saying that he was going out with his friends and wouldn't be able to come over that night. Beth threw her phone on to the bed, screaming in frustration. Beth sent him a text saying her father was in the hospital, and waited. She didn't get a response, and that hurt her even more. Her father was severely injured, she needed comfort, and Zach couldn't even do that. For Beth, this was the last straw.

"Beth? You okay?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded, grabbing clean clothes and a towel.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get a shower up here. There's a shower downstairs if you wanna use it. I'll find you some clothes when I get out." Beth said.

"Okay. Jus' come get me." Daryl said, "I'll be down stairs, I promise."

"Daryl? Can you watch my phone? Just in case Maggie calls." Beth asked. Daryl nodded, and she handed her phone to him. She headed upstairs, and climbed in the shower. The whole time, all she could do was replay the days events. She knew there was nothing she could have done, but she wished it had been her instead of Hershel. Hershel was busy, everyone needed him. No one needed her. Her father was her hero, the greatest man she ever knew, and she wished that she could've prevented the accident somehow.

When she got out of the shower, she walked downstairs, and Daryl walked up to her, his face filled with anger.

"That prick text you." He growled. Beth grabbed the phone, and read the text.

"_Look, I had this planned. I know you're dad's in the hospital, but I can't just bail on my friends." _

"What the hell?!" Beth asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Daryl replied.

Beth sent a text to Zach, in reply. _"My dad lost his leg, Zach. He almost bled to death. I need to be with him. It would be nice if you could be with me. This is hard." _

"_I'm sorry that happened. But I promise we'll do something tomorrow." _Zach replied.

Beth screamed, her anger coming out.

"_If you can't be there for me when I need you, then we're done. My dad almost died. I had to watch him almost bleed to death. I almost lost him." _Beth sent back.

"_I'm sure Daryl will be there. You hang out with him more than me anyway." _Zach sent back. Beth's eyes filled with tears. How could someone act like this?

"_It's over." _Beth sent before she turned her phone off.

Daryl came back into the living room, wearing some of Hershel's old clothes. His shaggy brown hair was still wet. Beth would've thought it was cute, but all of the events of the day were weighing on her.

"I forgot to bring my truck. Is it okay if we take my bike or your truck?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded. Her truck, however, was still near the creek; she couldn't bear to go down there yet.

"Let's take your bike. I don't wanna go down to the creek yet." Beth said. Daryl nodded, and the two walked outside toward his motorcycle. He tossed her the extra helmet he kept on the back, and she put it on. She'd never ridden a motorcycle before, and she had to admit that she was nervous. However, she knew that Daryl would keep her safe, and as they headed toward the hospital, she held on tight. After a few minutes, Beth felt somewhat free in the open air. She still clung to Daryl tightly, and grew nervous when cars got too close. But she knew that Daryl could handle himself, and he'd get them to the hospital safely. Sure enough, he did, and they parked in the bottom of the parking deck, walking across the street to the hospital.

"I broke up with Zach." Beth whispered.

"Good." Daryl replied. The two remained silent as they walked into the ICU waiting room, waiting for the posted hours so that they could see Hershel. They waited until 8:00, when the next posted hours were, and walked into Hershel's large room. Annette, Maggie, and Glenn stood close to Hershel's bedside, but Beth couldn't bring herself to get any closer then the entrance of the room. Seeing her father, covered in monitors and blankets, with IV tubes and the sound of an EKG machine ringing in her ears made her feel uneasy. Daryl stood beside her, and she grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"It'll be okay." Daryl said.

"I know." Beth replied. Hershel came to for only a moment, smiling as he saw his family. Beth knew that her father was still at risk, but she was hopeful.

And Daryl was there beside her, so for that moment, she knew that she was okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**This is a pretty fluffy chapter (because last chapter was so intense). But seriously, I have had some of the BEST reviews on this story ever! You guys have totally made my day, and I am so overwhelmed! Seriously, guys, you are the best! Hope you enjoy this! The song feature when Glenn DJ's is "My World" by Iggy Azalea. It is pretty much stuck on repeat for me, the beat is so catchy! Enjoy!**

**Much love!**

**-A**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Hershel had pulled through, and after a week, he'd made so many improvements that he was now in an ICU step down unit. Beth had nearly run herself ragged, staying with her father as often as she could. Her mother's sister had passed away, so Annette had been in Chattanooga for the past three days. Hershel was awake and talking now, and he had told Annette to go to her oldest sister's funeral. Beth had put Daryl and Otis in charge of handling the farm work, and had been juggling schoolwork, staying with her father, and keeping up with the housework. She'd averaged maybe two hours of sleep a night the past week, and had barely eaten anything. It was hard for her, but she still felt responsible for her father's accident. She'd much rather it had been her; her father was a busy man. Patricia, Otis' wife and the veterinarian who was in practice with Hershel had taken over running the office for the time being, and Maggie had been helping her with all the paperwork. It was a burden, but Beth was more happy to have her father alive than anything else, and she would gladly lose sleep if it meant that her father was alive.

Since the accident, Tara had begun visiting Beth, often helping her out or bringing her dinner. Tara, who had learned the truth about Randall after only hearing Amy's version, had apologized profusely to Beth. It was different, since Tara was now out of high school, but she and Beth were now on much better terms. If Beth were being honest, she did miss Tara when they didn't speak. Tara had always looked out for Beth, and Beth was glad they were talking again. Beth hadn't seen much of Daryl since she'd been so busy, but they still talked often. It helped to have a small support system, and she was glad that she had Daryl through everything that had happened. It was Friday afternoon, and Beth had been sitting with her father for only a few minutes. He was getting some much needed rest, and pretty soon, Beth began to nod off herself. She'd been asleep for nearly 45 minutes when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Beth said as she jumped up, startled. Tara walked in, carrying a big cup of sweet tea.

"How is he today?" Tara asked.

"Better, but he's exhausted. I know he's getting the best care here, and I know they're gonna help him heal, but sometimes I just wish they'd let 'im sleep." Beth lamented. She was grateful to everyone at Atlanta Medical Center, but she often grew frustrated when nurses were always coming in to check on her father.

"Bethy, you look exhausted." Tara said, handing her the cup of tea. Beth sipped from the straw, leaning back in the chair.

"I am exhausted. I just...Don't wanna leave 'im. I'm afraid somethin' will happen." Beth admitted.

"I know...You're always takin' care of people though. Don't leave enough time for yourself." Tara told her. Beth knew it was true, but her family needed her.

"I just want him to be okay. And I want Mama to be okay. And Maggie." Beth said, staring at her father.

"They're lucky to have you." Tara said. Beth looked up, smiling.

"Thanks." Beth whispered.

"I'm really sorry that I only took Amy's word for it, Beth. I really am." Tara apologized. Beth looked up, rubbing her eyes.

"Tara, you already told me that." Beth said.

"I wanted to tell you again. I just...I should've known you wouldn't just make somethin' up. I was stupid I guess." Tara muttered.

"I shouldn't have snuck out. I dunno...I guess, I just let my guard down." Beth shrugged.

"It wasn't your fault. Just remember that, okay?" Tara asked. Beth nodded.

"And...I'm just glad that Daryl guy was there. You were lucky he was lookin' out for you." Tara added.

"I know. He saved my life. He really did." Beth said. Tara smiled weakly.

"Amy's datin' some new guy. I don't like him. They're all over each other all the time. Some college guy who goes to Georgia State. I don't trust him." Tara told her. Tara was almost as perceptive as Beth, but her guard was up more than Beth's was. Tara could be vicious, but Beth didn't like being abrasive on first impressions.

"Really? So it's not someone from school? What's his name?" Beth asked.

"Nope, not from school. His name is Zach." Tara replied. Beth stopped.

"Wait, Zach? Is his name Zach Michaels?" Beth asked, sitting up.

"Yeah. Why?" Tara asked. So, Zach wasn't too broken up over Beth dumping him via text message a week ago.

"I just broke up with him a week ago." Beth said. Tara raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, Zach from the party? That guy?" Tara asked.

"The exact one." Beth replied.

"What a douche." Tara huffed, sitting back in her chair. Beth laughed.

"Well, yeah. That's why I dumped him." Beth laughed. It was the first time she'd had a light hearted conversation since Hershel's accident. The two girls talked a while, Beth enjoying the distraction. They heard a knock on the door, and assumed it was a nurse. Beth was pleasantly surprised when she saw that it was Maggie.

"Hey Bethy. Hey Tara." Maggie greeted, "How is he today?"

"Much better, but he's been sleepin' a while. He needs the rest." Beth told her. Maggie looked nearly as worn as Beth, but had bothered to put on makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes.

"You've been the best, Beth. You need a rest." Maggie told her. Beth shook her head; she couldn't leave Hershel.

"I can't leave Daddy. I just can't." Beth told her. Maggie smiled sadly; she admired Beth's dedication.

"Well, Mama got in this afternoon. She's gonna stay with him tonight." Maggie told her. Beth looked up; Annette being back meant that some of the load would be easier to bear.

"I'm glad she's back." Beth said, a little relieved. Maggie grinned widely, her eyes lighting up. Beth knew that look. That was the look Maggie got when she was about to do something reckless.

"What do you have planned, Margaret Catherine?" Beth asked. Maggie laughed; Beth trying to sound serious was comical.

"Well, I have a surprise. It's why I came by early." Maggie said. Beth was nervous; Maggie's last surprise left Beth with five stitches and earned them both the 'this-is-why-we-can't-have-nice-things' speech from Hershel.

"What's your surprise?" Beth asked nervously. Maggie reached in her purse and pulled out five tickets. Beth raised her eyebrows.

"What's that?" Beth asked.

"Well...Glenn's got a DJ gig tonight at a concert in a club here downtown, and he got 5 tickets for free." Maggie explained. Okay, Beth thought, maybe this wouldn't get them injured or arrested. Since Glenn had started being a DJ a few weekends a month, Beth was usually able to get in to concerts that she normally wouldn't have.

Beth took a look at the lineup; it looked to be a good show.

"Isn't this like, a rap concert or something?" Beth asked. Normally she wasn't a big rap fan, but occasionally she could have fun with it.

"Yep. It is. Now come on, ladies. Mama will be here in ten minutes. We're gonna go to the mall, then we're gonna make Bethy look less sickly, then we're gonna go have a little fun. You've been workin' so hard, it's time to have a little fun." Maggie said smiling. Beth shrugged. A few hours, what could it hurt?

* * *

Beth and Maggie kissed their father goodbye, and hugged their mother as she came in to relieve them. Beth, Maggie, and Tara left the hospital and headed over to the mall, where Beth was able to buy a new outfit for the occasion. She'd decided on a black dress that came a couple inches above her knee, that had a corset waist and spaghetti straps. The dress was snug, tighter than anything she was used to wearing, but Maggie told her that she looked gorgeous. She found some ankle strap high heels for the occasion as well, and paired it with a thick studded bracelet and decided to wear the heart pendant that she always wore. The three were getting ready to head back to Glenn's apartment when Maggie stopped in front of the formal dresses.

"Bethy, you have to get this dress!" Maggie exclaimed, holding up a knee length navy blue dress, with a v neck and wide straps. It had almost a pencil hem and two jeweled brooches on the shoulders, and looked form fitting. Maggie insisted Beth try it on, so Beth gave in, and gave the dress a twirl.

"Beth, you have to wear it to homecoming; it's perfect! You'll be the most beautiful one there!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Nice try, but I'm not going." Beth said. She didn't have a date to homecoming, and her date, Zach, was no longer in the picture. She didn't want to go alone, so she'd already decided she wouldn't attend.

"But Beth, it's your senior year. You would look beautiful in this. It's a waste to not wear it." Maggie tried to argue. Beth shook her head; her sister lost all sense when it came to fashion.

"If you want it, you buy it. But I don't have a date for homecomin', and guys aren't exactly linin' up to go with me. I'm just gonna stay home or somethin'." Beth said. Maggie rolled her eyes, pitching a fit because of the frustration. Beth was stubborn; sometimes even more stubborn than Maggie. Maggie hated it, but she understood; why go to homecoming alone? The three left the mall, and headed over to Glenn's small apartment in downtown Atlanta, near Georgia Tech. It was so Glenn, Beth thought. Portal and Fallout posters littered the walls, and comic books littered the coffee table. Beth followed Maggie to the bathroom, and watched as Maggie did Tara's hair and makeup first. Tara, ever the tomboy, went with jeans and a flashy shirt with high heels (at Maggie's request). Next, it was Beth's turn, and Maggie decided to go all out. Beth had always been her doll, but Maggie had learned a lot about hair and makeup that way.

Beth text Daryl, complaining about Maggie's ferocious hair styling techniques.

"_Maggie is doing something awful to my hair." _She sent.

"_For that concert tonight of Glenn's tonight, right? She gonna make you look like Miss Georgia?" _Daryl asked. Boy, Beth sure hope not.

"_I don't know. You can never tell with Maggie. I'd rather be with Daddy." _Beth replied. Truthfully, she'd rather be with Daryl.

"_You've been running yourself ragged. Go out, have fun. You need to go." _Daryl told her. Beth rolled her eyes. She didn't want to have fun, not with people involved, at least.

"_Fine. But only for you." _Beth sent.

"_I always win, Greene. Remember that." _Daryl replied. Beth laughed; Daryl was more competitive than she'd ever been. Finally, when Maggie was done, Beth took a look at herself. She almost didn't recognize the person in the mirror. She looked so grown up, so not herself. Her long hair, which she normally kept pulled back, was let down, curled by Maggie with a curling iron. Beth was wearing more eyeshadow than she'd ever been used to; with dark red lipstick on her lips and black eyeliner. She sprayed some perfume on her neck, and stood back, giving Tara an uncomfortable look.

"Oh, Beth. I didn't know you had enough boobs to fill out a dress." Tara chuckled. That was Tara, always giving awkward compliments.

"Neither did I." Beth laughed, twirling around. Maggie emerged from the bathroom as well, ready to go in a short, silver sequin dress with black pumps.

"Bethy, you look incredible." Maggie said, pinching Beth on the cheek.

"Thanks." Beth replied, pinching Maggie back on the shoulder.

"Of course, I picked out the outfit, I knew you'd look good." Maggie joked, and Beth rolled her eyes. Maggie was always sure of herself, not an insecure bone in her body. The three left Glenn's apartment, and headed to one of the larger nightclubs in Atlanta, On The Rocks. Normally, Beth would need to be 18 to get in, but since they had special passes, (and because Maggie knew the bouncers), Beth got in. Beth immediately felt uncomfortable, but Maggie ran over to Sasha, hugging her.

"Sasha! You look great!" Maggie exclaimed, noticing Sasha's straightened hair and party dress. Beth knew Sasha was one of Maggie's friends, and also one of Daryl's. Beth just didn't know her that well, but she'd saved her father's life, so Sasha was alright in Beth's book.

"Thanks! You look great yourself, Mags! Like always!" Sasha said. She seemed so different when not responding to an emergency.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Maggie said, grinning. Sasha waved at Beth and Tara, smiling.

"How are y'all?" Sasha asked.

"I'm pretty good. A little out of my element, but..." Beth trailed. Maggie smiled, patting her on the back.

"Relax! You're gonna have a lot of fun!" Maggie said, smiling, "Sasha, where's your husband at?"

"Working tonight. That's the life of a sheriff's deputy." Sasha shrugged.

"Does your husband work at King County Sheriff's Department? I work in the office right now, they're going to train me as a deputy in a year or so." Tara told Sasha.

"He does. His name is Bob Stookey. We've been married a little over a year." Sasha said, smiling.

"I know him! He's pretty great." Tara said. Sasha smiled again, taking a sip of beer. Maggie drank something fruity, and Beth stood nervously, looking at Tara, who was munching on potato skin. Beth leaned over to Maggie, looking at her wristband.

"Um, Mags, didn't you say you had five tickets? Who else did you give one to?" Beth asked. She figured it'd be one of Maggie's friends. Maggie grinned devilishly; Beth knew that wasn't a good look. Maggie pointed toward the corner, winking.

"See for yourself." Maggie said, ordering Beth to look to where she was pointing. Beth looked to the corner, and her jaw dropped. It was Daryl, holding up the wall in the dark corner. He saw her and waved, and Beth waved back awkwardly. She excused herself and walked over to where he was standing, a smile plastered on her face. Daryl didn't normally do things like this; Beth figured Maggie must have bribed him.

"Hey Greene. That hair ain't too big." He said, taking a sip of water.

"It's weird...I feel weird." Beth said, adjusting her dress.

"You look good." Daryl whispered. The crowd was loud, but Beth still heard him.

"Thanks. I didn't know I had the boobs to fill this thing out!" Beth exclaimed. She then remembered that it was Daryl, and grew embarrassed.

"I did." Daryl said, winking. Beth smacked him playfully, laughing herself.

"What are you doin' here?" Beth asked.

"Maggie invited me." Daryl replied.

"Yeah, but people? Music? Fun? That's not your thing. Did Maggie pay you or something?" Beth asked playfully. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Stop." He said, a small smirk on his face. Beth laughed.

"Really, I just wanted to see if Glenn was gonna screw it up. Plus Maggie said you'd be here and you'd be wearin' a dress." Daryl said, taking another sip of water. Beth smiled. She leaned against the wall next to him, and the two watched the crowd. Beth checked the clock on the wall; the show should be starting. Sure enough, the emcee took the stage, getting the crowd ready. He introduced Glenn and the rapper of the evening, and the first few songs went very well. Beth could see Sasha, Tara, and Maggie dancing on the dance floor, but Beth didn't want to dance just yet.

"He ain't half bad." Daryl grunted.

"Nah, for a dork he's pretty cool." Beth giggled.

The next song came on, and Beth decided she'd dance to this one. The beat was catchy, and she could feel her hips sway.

"Dance with me, Daryl." Beth begged.

"I don't dance." Daryl replied.

"For me? Please?" Beth pled, using her best puppy face.

"Fine. One song. Make it good." Daryl grunted. Beth pulled him on to the dance floor, and soon she began moving to the beat. The rapper was actually decent, but Daryl only moved slightly. She didn't care that he was just standing; he was out there with her. Once the hook of the song came around, Beth really began to move, moving her hips.

"_Cotton candy, laced in gold_

_Stack that money, sushi roll_

_Bottles up, feeling throw'd_

_V.I.P it, overload" _

"Shouldn't be dancin' like that." Daryl yelled over the music, a slight smile on his face. Beth didn't care; she was having fun. She grabbed his hands and he moved with her slightly. The beat was infectious, and Beth couldn't help but move. She'd seen girls at proms and parties dance like she was, but she'd never actually done it before. She was now close to Daryl, and he grabbed her hips, swaying slightly with her movement. Beth looked back at him, sticking out her tongue. Daryl rolled his eyes, and Beth continued to dance until the song was done. When it was over, the two returned to the corner, and Beth was out of breath.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Daryl asked, nearly breathless. Beth shrugged.

"Maggie." She replied.

"Figures." Daryl said.

The two stayed in the corner the rest of the night, Tara joining them till it was nearly one in the morning. Beth yawned, feeling the effects of standing in heels most of the night.

"I'm exhausted." Beth said, leaning against Daryl for support.

"Yeah, we're all crashin' at Glenn's place." Daryl said.

"Why?" Beth asked.

"You wanna drive forty minutes back home?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head, yawning again.

"Thought so." Daryl grunted, "Let's get you in bed. 'S past your bedtime."

"It is." Beth said, not trying to argue. Normally, she'd resent his crack at her age, but at that point, she was too tired to care.

"Let's go. Maggie gave me a spare key. Said if we didn't find her, we should go on back." Tara said. Daryl nodded, and the three tracked down a very tipsy Maggie.

"Hey Maggie! I'm takin' your sister back to Glenn's place!" Daryl hollered over the crowd.

"Have fun! Don't do anythin' I wouldn't do!" Maggie yelled, her speech slurred. Beth waved at her sister and Sasha, rolling her eyes as she saw them try and stand up. Daryl, Beth, and Tara made it outside, the three walking toward Glenn's apartment. Tara had already taken off her high heels and replaced them with the Van's that she'd conveniently smuggled into her purse earlier. Beth, however, hadn't thought that far ahead, and was now paying for it.

"My feet hurt." Beth grumbled.

"You decided to wear heels." Daryl said. Beth stopped, taking off her shoes.

"Eww. Barefoot? Really?" Tara asked. Beth pointed to her feet, revealing that they were swollen and her toes were blistered.

"Better than this." Beth said.

Daryl stopped, crouching down.

"Get on." He said.

"You serious?" Beth asked.

"It's a serious piggyback." Daryl replied. Beth hopped on his back, and Daryl grunted as she knocked the breath out of him.

"You're heavier than you look." Daryl huffed. Beth giggled as he carried her back to Glenn's, which was only a few blocks away. The three took the stairs to Glenn's third floor apartment, with Tara giving Beth the key.

"Wow...He is a dork." Daryl said, looking around the living room.

"Oh hush. Just 'cause you don't play video games doesn't mean that he can't." Beth said. Daryl rolled his eyes, sitting down on the couch. Beth and Tara ran to Glenn's room to change, Beth feeling the effects of her poorly chosen footwear. She unzipped her dress, trying to pull it down. She realized quickly that the dress was probably a poor decision too, as it was taking an act of Congress to get it off.

"Tara...I need help." Beth grunted, trying to pull the dress over her head.

"Why?" Tara asked, slipping her basketball shorts on.

"I'm stuck." Beth muttered. Tara walked over to her, laughing slightly.

"What did we learn from this?" Tara asked, trying to pull Beth's dress over her head.

"Dresses aren't our friends." Beth replied.

"No. Don't trust Maggie to dress you." Tara giggled.

"That too." Beth said, laughing as she fell into the floor, her arms still over her head. She heard the dress rip slightly as she wriggled around to no avail.

"Crap. This isn't gonna come off." Tara grunted, trying to yank it off.

"Do something! I can't breathe!" Beth said, her voice half frustrated and half laughing.

"DARYL!" Tara yelled, "COME IN HERE AND GET BETH'S DRESS OFF!"

"Tara no!" Beth said in a whisper. She could've killed Tara for that, but she knew that Tara was just trying to get things moving between them. Truthfully, Beth hadn't even thought about it since she and Zach broke up.

"What's goin' on? Wait, why she ain't got that dress off yet?" Daryl asked. Great, Beth thought, now he's in here.

"She's stuck in the dress. I can't get her out." Tara huffed, sitting on Glenn's bed. Beth could hear Daryl walking her way. She grimaced; he was going to see her in her underwear.

"Well, don't that beat all." Daryl said, tugging on the dress.

"Yeah, just tried that. Doesn't work." Beth said in between tugs. Beth could hear Daryl pull something out of his pocket, and could hear a click.

Dang it, Daryl Dixon was going to cut her out of the dress.

"Daryl! I paid $45 for this dress!" Beth said, trying to wriggle out of it. Daryl started cutting the fabric, and cut it from top to bottom. Beth was finally out of the horrid, terribly too tight dress, but then she realized another problem.

The dress had a built-in bra, so there she was, topless, in front of Tara and Daryl.

"Crap! Tara, hand me a shirt! Daryl, don't look!" Beth exclaimed, grabbing the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around her. Daryl, obviously embarrassed, turned around quickly, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Dammit Greene, quit flashin' me all the time!" He hissed.

"I do not! Shut up!" Beth replied. Tara quickly handed her an old Auburn University t shirt that belonged to her father, and navy blue shorts. Beth put them on as quickly as she could, and then put her hair up into a messy bun.

"Daryl, it's okay to turn around now." Beth said softly. He turned and looked, surveying her t shirt.

"Why you got an Auburn shirt in the middle of Georgia?" He asked.

"Daddy went to vet school there." Beth replied. Daryl nodded. He sat down on the couch, chewing on his thumb nervously. Beth sat down on the opposite end, looking slightly embarrassed. Tara sat down in the old recliner in the corner, turning on the television.

"Beth, look at this." Tara said, grinning. Beth realized Tara had changed the channel to their favorite guilty pleasure: The Disney Channel.

"Oh my gosh. Tara, you know what this means!" Beth squealed, standing up.

"What are you doin'?" Daryl asked, staring at her in surprise. Tara stood up, appearing totally serious.

"_Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase!" _Tara sang

"_Hakuna matata, ain't no passin' craze!" _Beth sang, stretching her arms out theatrically.

"Dammit." Daryl muttered.

"_Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase, hakuna matata, ain't no passin' craze! It means no worries, for the rest of your days...It's our problem free, philosophy, hakuna matata!" _The girls sang, dancing around the living room.

When the door knob started to jiggle, Beth initially panicked, forgetting that Maggie, and Glenn were supposed to be back. The two emerged, holding each other up. Glenn walked straight to the couch, sitting down next to Daryl. Maggie, however, heard the music, and began dancing as well as she could with Beth and Tara.

"All of you do this?" Daryl asked.

"Yes!" Beth said, dancing with Maggie.

When the song was finished, Maggie laid down in the floor, pulling a throw blanket over her head. Beth sat down next to Daryl, so close that there was no space between them.

"I'm drunk." Maggie mumbled.

"Duh, Mags." Beth said from across the room, "You did good tonight, Glenn."

"Yeah, Mr. Greene. You ain't half bad." Daryl mumbled. Glenn rolled his eyes, picking Maggie up off the floor.

"Thanks, guys. It was pretty crazy tonight." Glenn said, standing Maggie upright.

"I wanna go to bed!" Maggie whined. Beth giggled; she'd seen her sister drunk more than once.

"Yes, Maggie, we're gonna go to bed. Come on, let's go." Glenn said, walking her up the hall. Maggie looked groggy, and so did Glenn. The exhaustion of the past week was wearing on everyone, and Beth could tell that Maggie would probably be asleep until the afternoon of the next day. Beth herself was starting to feel exhausted, and Tara was already asleep in the recliner. Beth went to the hall, grabbing sheets, pillows, and blankets, throwing one over Tara, and setting the rest down. She ordered Daryl to get up, fixing the futon that Glenn used as a couch into a bed. Daryl took off his vest, hanging it up on the coat rack. Once the bed was made, Daryl grabbed a pillow and a blanket, laying down in the floor.

"What are you doin'?" Beth asked.

"Goin' to sleep. What's it look like?" Daryl replied. Beth grinned; it was such a Daryl thing to do. Despite how gruff he was, he was still totally polite.

"Come sit by me a while." Beth begged, hoping that he would.

"Fine." Daryl grumbled, getting up and sitting next to Beth. Beth laid down, sighing. She wanted to touch his back, wanted to hold him, but she decided against it, laying on her hands.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight." Beth said.

"I didn't expect you to dance like that." Daryl mumbled. Beth turned toward him and smiled; he was lying on his back, his hands behind his head.

"Why?" Beth asked, turning toward him, laying on her side.

"'Cause...Greene, you knew exactly what you were doin'." Daryl muttered quietly.

"Not really, I just thought I'd try it." Beth shrugged. Daryl looked at her, obviously he didn't believe what she was saying. If she were being honest, she knew _exactly _what she was doing and why she was doing it; she didn't want to completely rebel, but she did want to have a little fun.

"I've missed talking to you lately." Beth said, sitting up on her elbows. Daryl turned to her, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I missed you too." Daryl whispered.

"I never got to thank you...For helpin' my dad." Beth said.

"Anyone woulda done it." Daryl grunted.

"No, Daryl, not anyone. But you did. You've basically been runnin' the farm...You've helped a lot." Beth said.

"You guys needed the help." Daryl replied. That was so Daryl; he never took any of the credit.

"I'm glad you've been here. We couldn't have done it without you." Beth told him. It was so Beth to say something like that; she was always complimenting people.

"It's nothin'." Daryl said, laying back. Beth laid back too, closing her eyes.

"I'm so tired, Daryl." Beth whispered. She was absolutely exhausted, everything had taken such a toll on her.

"Me too." Daryl said. Beth scooted closer to Daryl, hearing his breathing slow; he was falling asleep. Beth felt her eyelids getting heavy, exhaustion overcoming her. Soon, she fell asleep next to Daryl, laying so close to him that there was no space in between the two. Beth had never slept next to a person other than Maggie before, but with Daryl, it was different. With Daryl, it was shy, reserved. She had never been this close to anyone, but Beth was really too tired to think much.

All Beth knew was that she was falling asleep listening to the sound of Daryl breathe; and she was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
